Mortal
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Markos has succeeded in breaking the curse that was cast on the Travelers over two thousand years ago, causing Caroline to be the first victim of his power. Human. Caroline hates being this weak, frail vulnerable being. With the curse broken the Other Side has crumbled. Hell is here, Caroline and Matt go to find Klaus for help. But Caroline seems to have her own plans. T-M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline struggled against her restraints. Matt who was chained to a wall could only watch. They had been on the phone with the witch Liv before they had been captured by the Travelers. Caroline had been strapped down to a table, while Matt had been chained to a wall to watch his childhood friend in pain. Caroline could only think of how Matt was going to get out of here? She was worried about him more than herself. That's when he entered the room, the Travelers that surrounded them went silent as he made his way to them. Caroline hadn't met him before, but from Damon she had heard that he was pretty powerful and dark. He had cold, dark and empty eyes. A great evil seemed to radiate off him, and she knew that he was well respected of the Travelers just by the way they acted in his presence when he entered. He looked down at Caroline, studying her for a moment. She observed that he wasn't the type of her person to make jokes or sly comments. He seemed serious almost emotionless, like you couldn't tell if he was angry one minute or calm the next. He turned around to face his followers.

"Tonight, my brothers and sisters, I shall break the curse. Ivan has brought me something that will help show proof that we have broken the curse. A vampire, breaking the curse she will be the first to witness death and mortality." Markos the warlock stepped closer to her side. "Caroline Forbes, shall be cured of her curse as a vampire." He formed his hands together and concentrated as he began to chant in a language that she had never heard before. Caroline couldn't believe this. The warlock intended on turning her human. She had seen what happened to Katherine, but she did not want to be human again. She tried to break free of the restraints once more but she wasn't strong enough to do so. The Travelers began to chant with Markos increasing the power of the spell. Just as Markos took out a stake from behind him Caroline watched the stake as Markos let it hover over her chest. Caroline could feel her heart pounding in her chest, before she could plead for her life Markos shoved the stake into her chest. She felt the pain, but then nothing. She slowly felt weak, cold and life slipping away. She turned her head to see Matt chained to the wall as she was being enveloped by darkness. Matt cried out to her, but the sound died away while shapes and shadows descended in her eyes. Before darkness consumed her.

Matt watched helpless and yelled for Caroline in agony, as Markos staked Caroline. He watched her turn grey and whether away, he cried out her name. Her eyes met his as life seemed to leave them. Caroline Forbes was dead. Matt struggled more with his chains on the verge of tears for his friend's death. He wanted vengeance. Caroline had never deserved to die, not like this. Reaching for his phone he looked again and felt relief as he found service now. He quickly sent a quick text, telling the location of where he was and what had happened to her. He only hoped that she would make it in time here. Sadness still enveloped him at the truth that Caroline was dead. His childhood friend was gone forever.

Markos simply to a knife and slit his wrist. The blood began to drip down and into Caroline's mouth. He slowly chanted raising his true power in him. At first nothing happened. Matt watched as he saw her grey body come back to life. Color returned to her face and body. Her hair that had turned grey slowly shined and brightened back to her golden hair. And then her eyes opened. She gasped and looked around taking in everything. There was just one thing different about her.

"It is done. The first to feel the effects. She is human." Markos confirmed. The Travelers cheered. Caroline Forbes was no longer a baby vampire, she was human. Realization hit Caroline, now all she wanted was to die.

Notes: So here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? Should I continue or not? Next chapter I would have Klaus entering then. But I want to see first if this story is still good enough. I wasn't sure, but my friend said I should. Review please and tell me.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. She was somewhat tired, a little hungry…scratch that she was staving she hadn't had real food in almost two or three years. She could smell the food Matt was cooking downstairs. Matt called her downstairs to tell her that dinner was ready. Her mom wasn't home, but when she had heard of Caroline's transition she was happy for her daughter to be human again. Caroline on the other hand wasn't happy that she was human now. She walked downstairs to find Rebekah setting the table. Rebekah had saved them from the Travelers, she may have surprised them getting the upper hand but she had saved them. When Rebekah heard that Caroline was turned human, she was somewhat jealous because she had wanted to be human. But realized that there was more to the spell that Markos had broke and turned Caroline human. Caroline hadn't spoken in two days since their escape from Markos and the Travelers. She hated being human with every fiber in her being. She sat down at the table still not saying a word. Matt had always lived on his own really, so he knew how to cook pretty well especially when his sister had been working. He would find different things to make. Caroline stared at her meal, spaghetti and meatballs. She only pushed her meatball around the plate. Rebekah glanced at her and then at Matt.

"I have tried making contact with my brother." She told them. Caroline froze what she was doing when she heard Rebekah mention her brother. It had been almost a month since they had seen each other last. She remembered what had happened in the woods. How she had not stopped thinking about it since. It seemed that when thinking about him caused so many feelings to arise. "Of course he won't listen to me though. He is still mad at me."

"Why is he mad at you?" Matt asked. She sighed.

"It's a long complicating story. My point is my brother needs to know this, I mean this has to do with the whole vampire population. My brothers need to know what they are up against. Caroline and you have to go to New Orleans and tell him. He will probably only listen to her, because she is evidence of the curse." Rebekah explained.

"Wait you want us to go to New Orleans where there are probably more vampires there then here?" Matt asked. Rebekah shrugged.

"Yes, but if you tell them that you are a friend of an original they were surly not bother you." She murmured.

"Why can't you come with us?" Matt demanded.

"Because I have been banished from New Orleans by my brother. I can't enter there." She told him. "But you need to go to show that Caroline is in fact human." Matt and Rebekah glanced at Caroline.

"I think we have established the fact that I'm not a vampire anymore alright." Caroline snapped.

"Sorry Caroline…" Matt mumbled.

"I'm sorry? Yeah, I wish that would make me a vampire again but no, I'm still human." She turned to Rebekah. "Please turn me back! Rebekah I will do anything if you would turn me back." Rebekah glanced at Matt.

"Caroline, even if I could…I wouldn't…I am not sure if Nik would like that very much either." Rebekah mumbled. Caroline glared at them.

"I would rather die than be human!" Caroline screamed. Matt shook his head.

"Caroline, don't say that…" Caroline pushed away from the table and marched back upstairs without another word. Matt and Rebekah looked at one another.

"I can give you directions to New Orleans."

Meanwhile in New Orleans, Klaus sat in his study painting as usual. Of course his muse was always her. He missed her more than anything, but he knew that she didn't want him really. Even after that day in the woods. She was in Mystic Falls living her life. And he had to try and let her go, to hope that one day she would come back to him. There was a knock at his door, he groaned. He didn't really feel like having company at this moment. None of the less they opened the door without his permission and entered the room. Klaus glanced to the smirking red head witch.

"Hello," She said. Klaus just nodded not in the mood to see her. "Painting again I see." She moved to see what he was painting but Klaus moved it just in time so it looked as if he was paint the city. She smiled. "It's beautiful, you know maybe you should find another muse besides a landscape. Such as a beautiful woman, perhaps even naked…" Klaus glared at her. "Someone like me…" Klaus shook his head.

"Just because we slept together last night doesn't mean that there will be anything between us Genevieve." Klaus growled. He wasn't interested in the witch. In fact he was drunk at the time. But he also slept with her because of his loneliness and longing for Caroline. No matter what Caroline still held his heart back in Mystic Falls. He still hoped that she would come to him eventually. Genevieve smirked.

"Come now Klaus, we had our fun last night perhaps we could do it again." There was a knock at the door and Elijah entered.

"Niklaus, why have you been ignoring our sister's calls?" Genevieve rolled her eyes. Rebekah her once pretend friend. Rebekah had tricked her though. She hated her with a passion. She wished to see her burned alive.

"Why I wish to speak to her after everything that she has done? She was banished Elijah, she should stay banished and that also means I refused to speak to her." Elijah shook his head.

"Brother what if it is important?" Elijah asked. Klaus went to sit down in his chair turning to Klaus.

"She made her choice Elijah, she can handle her own problems on her own." Klaus muttered. Elijah sighed and left the room without another word.

"You seem rather tense," Genevieve moved to him. "Perhaps I can help with that…" She began brushing her gingers against Klaus's arm and moved to his ear. "You can always have your way with me." Klaus grabbed her arm and shoved her away. He wasn't interested at the moment. He wished to be left alone.

"Leave," She gave him a look.

"Fine, perhaps later then." She smirked before leaving the room. Klaus glanced at his phone seeing the five missed calls from Rebekah. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. His sister had plotted with Marcel to kill him with Mikael. He would never forgive her for that. He moved the city painting aside and stared at her face. He wanted her more than anything. And he knew that he would always want her.

Driving in the car to New Orleans, wasn't something that Caroline was happy about. She knew that the originals had to be warned about Markos and this curse. But Caroline wasn't going there to tell the originals of the chaos happening in New Orleans. She intended on seeing Klaus again. But Caroline Forbes had her own plans.

Note: So here is another chapter. Next chapter, Matt and Caroline arrive in New Orleans. I had Genevieve and Klaus sleep together not because I like Genevieve because believe me I don't I hate her. Don't forget Caroline is human, some traits from when she was human will return to her. But don't worry I still want to keep Caroline's stubbornness and honesty that she has shown with Klaus when she was a vampire. Another reason why he likes her. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

New Orleans, Caroline watched the sign pass by out the window. They had been traveling through the night and had finally made it in New Orleans around nine it seemed. Matt and Caroline hadn't said a word in the car. Matt was beginning to get worried about his friend. Caroline just didn't seem like herself. He understood that she loved being a vampire more than anything. She felt strong as a vampire, fearless and ageless. He knew that she had always portrayed herself as the bad and shallow person when she was human. He agreed that there were times when she was human that he would have called her out and say that she was shallow but being a vampire it was like she was able to grew into the person that she was suppose to be. In other words Caroline had grown up as a vampire, as a human she always seemed like a teenager and act like one as well. Caroline could see the lights of the city now; it wouldn't be long now before they started to look for the originals. Inside Caroline she was feeling things that she had been able to avoid. Now as a human, she couldn't control her feelings and she found herself nervous to see Klaus. Caroline looked at her reflection in the window, she looked at her hair. From when she was human she always thought that she pale blonde hair, and when she was vampire she thought it had been somewhat darker or more vibrant somehow. Matt pulled the car over, and put it in park.

"Rebekah just texted me and told me to try the Bourbon. It's a bar that Klaus usually hangs out at now." He glanced to Caroline who was looking around the city. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and opened the car door to get out. Matt followed her after pulling the key out of the ignition and locking the car. Matt and Caroline began to walk down the sidewalk to the bar on the right just ahead. Matt swallowed hard; he knew that from Rebekah this was the city of the supernatural. It would be worse than Mystic Falls. Caroline however didn't care she just had her own plans in mind. And those plans were to find Klaus. Heading into the bar, they glanced around. There seemed to be a party going on. Pounding music, flashing lights, and drinks. But no Klaus. Matt's phone buzzed.

_Look for Marcel._

_-Rebekah_

Matt glanced around before moving to the first man that he saw. Caroline followed behind him not caring at the moment. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me, where can I find a man named Marcel?"

"That depends on who's looking for him." Matt turned and found a dark skinned man walking up to him with two men on each side. "I am Marcel if you must know. Now who are you and what do you want?" He demanded. Matt swallowed hard, knowing full well that he was a vampire.

"Umm I am Matt Donovan, and I am friend of Rebekah's." Marcel's eyes widened and were replaced with something of sadness it seemed.

"Rebekah? Is she alright? Where is she?" He asked. Matt shrugged.

"She is back in Mystic Falls. She is a good friend of mine, ah ours." He gestured to Caroline who behind him ignoring them.

"Well why is one of Rebekah's friends here? And human? I never knew she would be stupid enough to send down some humans for her."

"Were here looking for Klaus. Could you help us find him?" Matt asked. Marcel nodded.

"He- suddenly there was a crash. Followed by sounds of grunts and people gasping. Some screaming. Matt studied the two men fighting one another.

"Elijah Mikaelson?" Matt murmured. Caroline noticed the upstairs and felt the need for some air besides from the vampires that had been eying like cake. Without another thought she walked upstairs. As she was looking around she heard a voice.

_"__Come now Klaus, I know that you want me. Just like you wanted me the day before yesterday. We did have our fun after all, I say we continue." _The woman purred. Klaus? Klaus had slept with this woman? The old Caroline would have been hurt and angry. But the human Caroline was both hurt and heartbroken for some reason. She felt tears in her eyes, she just needed to get away from there. Klaus didn't care about her, if he did then why would he sleep with another woman? She knew that they weren't together, but her insecurities were coming back. She ran from the hallway and back downstairs only to find an even bigger fight going on. Caroline just needed some space and ran to the nearest exit. This was real pathetic of her, she had always thought that she was stronger than this. But then again she was human now. And her human self was weaker than her vampire self. Just as she got outside the door she was grabbed by a hand and shoved against the wall. She gasped for air finding that she was being choked to death.

"You didn't really think that you could escape. Did you doll face?" He asked her with a smirk. Caroline clawed at her neck wanting him to release her. "Markos wants to see you again. You're not done yet. If it wasn't for that pesky original, Markos would have shown them the finish product." She looked at him confused. "You. You don't think that your just human now do you?" He asked. "There's a lot that you don't know. The curse is broken and all will be revealed back to its true forms of everything." Suddenly he was gone and thrown to the side. Caroline turned to find the eldest original standing there.

"It's not very nice to grab someone especially a woman. Show some respect." He muttered. Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline had never met him. But from what Elena portrayed him as, the moral, the loyal and most trusting original. Though Caroline might have disagreed before she found the other original with another woman on the balcony.

"Stay out of this original, you have no business in getting into matters that don't have anything to do with you. Yet." He muttered. The other Travelers smirked looking at Elijah. Caroline wasn't sure who was going to win, the Travelers had proven so far that they could handle any supernatural creature there was. But her true fear now was of Markos. What did the Traveler mean when he said that she wasn't finished yet?

"Actually I think you will find that she happens to be my business seeing as she is quite the friend of my brother and sister." The Travelers glared at him before two of them raised their hands giving Elijah an aneurism. Elijah gritted his teeth struggling to fight off the pain. He was successful and knocked one Traveler into the wall. The pain died and soon it was Travelers vs Original. Elijah turned to her for one second. "Run!" Caroline took off down the alley, she was getting use to this running thing. Caroline had to find Matt but she didn't know where he was. When she had come down the stairs he wasn't there before she ran out the door. Managing to get as far as the road before she cried out in pain. It would have been worse if she was a vampire. She turned to find a Traveler, she was not going to give up without a fight. She moved to punch him, only for him to dodge and grab her arm tugging her to him before she felt a sting in her neck but then he grunted. She watched as blood dripped from his mouth before he fell to the ground. She looked up and her eyes came face to face with his.

"…Klaus…." That was the last thing that she saw before she felt the world spin and everything went black.

Note: So here is another chapter. I think I will update for four reviews. Review please. Tell me what you think? Klaus and Caroline reunite next chapter.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline gasped and woke to find herself in a bed. She began to sit up, before feeling slightly dizzy.

"Careful," Said a voice. She turned and found a girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes. Caroline scrambled away from her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Davina Claire, I am the one that healed you." Caroline shook her head remembering the Traveler injected her with something.

"What happened?"

"You were injected with a herb that is not really deadly but puts you to sleep. Chamomile, it's a little stronger than I thought. But you alright now. There would have been a possibility that you wouldn't wake for two days. " Caroline was about to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door.

_"__Davina, is the human girl alright?"_ Someone asked.

"Yes Marcel, you can go tell Klaus that the girl is doing just fine." Caroline could hear footsteps moving away from the door. Klaus. She had seen him last before she went unconscious. Klaus and that woman, Caroline's jaw clenched. She hated feeling like this, things seemed to weigh down on her more then when she was a vampire. "What is your name by the way may I ask?" Caroline glanced to the young girl.

"Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Davina gave her a smile.

_"__Davina, come you should leave the room now." _Said the voice again.

"See yah later," Davina said waving a Caroline and heading to the door. As soon as she walked out, Caroline began trying to push herself up. She groaned feeling slightly achy. Great now she could feel sick as well. Joy. She thought. Caroline finally rose to her feet and walked across the room to the dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping lately. This was actually the most sleep that she had so far. She moved to the door and opened it to reveal a hallway. She wondered where Matt could be, as she walked down the hallway she paused and stopped turning to the door. It was cracked open, she pushed it open to reveal what she knew to be an art studio. She slowly crept into the room looking around at the different landscapes. They were beautiful, one was a painting over the city of New Orleans. She noticed that there was something behind it. Lifting the canvas she removed it only to gasp. Staring at the painting she found every color and detail was perfect.

"Do you like it love?" She jumped hearing his voice before turning around to find him standing in the doorway. She looked at him for a second before gazing at the paining again.

"It's beautiful…" She swallowed hard once again. "You made me beautiful…" She found herself whispering.

"You are beautiful Caroline; I only try to capture that beauty. But it is still nothing compared to the real thing." He could hear her heartbeat again and in his mind he did not want to believe it. She knew what he was thinking now. "You're human now." She looked away.

"Yes."

"How?" He asked.

"Markos." One name and one word. "He used me as an experiment you could say. To show his people that he could cure them of immortality or vampirism calling it a curse. He's a warlock, I don't know how to explain it but all he had to do was kill me and then give me his blood. I came back to life and here I am." Caroline explained. Klaus gritted his teeth angered that someone had killed her. How could anyone harm her? Klaus flashed to her making her jump slightly. He looked her over still taking in the fact that she was human. "Please turn me." She blurted out. Klaus stared at her in shock, he was right when he had said that they were the same. She liked the feeling she got when being a vampire. Just as Klaus said, she loved being strong, fearless and ageless. Now she believed that she wasn't those things.

"Caroline the football player-Matt said that there wouldn't be a possibility that you would be able to turn." She shook her head.

"Try please; I would rather die than be like this. Kill me please than!" Caroline told him. Klaus gave her a look. He moved forward to her and she began backing as he moved closer to her until she felt the wall behind her. Klaus glared at her, looking truly angry now at her words.

"Don't joke about your life Caroline." Even if she felt some fear now that she was human, she stood her ground. "I am not going to Caroline." He would never wish for her to end her own life. Nor would he do it or let her end her life.

"And why not? You kill people all the time." She pointed out. "Why not?"

"How can you even ask that?" Klaus growled.

"Why Klaus? You have done it before; why not add another to that list." Klaus was getting angrier hearing her words.

"Because I care about you!" He snapped. She stared at him for a moment. "I fancy you Caroline, you know that." Caroline felt her heart skip a beat at Klaus's confession to her. Her feelings only tried to surface at his words. But she wouldn't let them as soon as she remembered the woman.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She retorted. Klaus looked at her confused before she shoved him away from her and moved pass him. He grabbed her arm.

"It's the truth Caroline; I could never do anything to harm you." She moved her arm away from his as she had felt the sparks just from his touch.

"Why don't you go back to your little slut?" She gritted her teeth saying the last part. She had remembered peaking in and seeing a red headed woman. "Is it true? You slept with that red head?" Klaus swallowed hard.

"Yes." Human Caroline wasn't strong like her vampire self was, she could keep back the tears that were streaming down her cheeks now. He moved to her. "It was a mistake." He said trying to comfort her. He hadn't realized that he had hurt her. He knew that she had admitted to him that she had some feelings for him. It may have not been in words but her actions at the time were speaker louder than words. He knew that she had thought that one time would be enough to get each other out of their systems. To move on and stop having feelings for one another. "She meant nothing; it was a one night stand full. We had been drunk, full of a need to connect with someone." Caroline shook her head.

"It doesn't matter; I have no reason to act like this. I mean were not together." She took a deep breath and changed the subject. "Matt and I came here to tell you what was happening in Mystic Falls. So I guess that means we have finished our reason for being here. Your sister wanted you to know this because it's going to start happening to other vampires. This concerns the whole vampire race I guess."

"We can discuss that tomorrow." He said but then paused. "Why do you ignore it?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Ignore what?"

"Ignore the fact that there is something between us. It's stronger now and we both know it." Caroline swallowed hard.

"Klaus it's not going to happen." She had her hands balled up in fists. "Again."

"Caroline-

"I'm tired, I'm going back to bed." Klaus watched her leave and shut the door. Klaus sighed. He didn't want her to leave now, after finally seeing her. But she always found some way to keep a wall between them. Caroline closed the door before leaning into it. Seeing him again it hadn't shown her that she had moved on like she had planned when she gave into him in the woods that day. No it only made her see how much she actually missed him. Her plans to have Klaus turn her into a vampire had failed. But she still wished there was some way to turn her again. But the memories of what Katherine had gone through when she had turned human got to her. What if the same things happened to her? She shook her head and moved down the hall back to her room. She lied down before rolling over and looking out the window. A crescent moon shone through the dark sky. Caroline lifted her hand up to mouth and touched her teeth. The loss of her vampirism still stun but Caroline Forbes was determined to find a way to get it back.

Note: So here is another chapter. Funny how I already had it done but didn't post it yesterday. I was with my family. Didn't have my laptop near me. But here it is. So tell me what you think? Caroline's going to be trying to put up a fight against Klaus but it won't be as strong as when she was a vampire. I thought that would be how human caroline would take the fact of someone she has feelings for sleeping with another. Unlike vampire Caroline. Will I add Hayley? I have been thinking about that question to. Don't be mad and it isn't positive yet but I was thinking of adding her because she is a part of the actual story of the originals. Haven't quite decided. And tell me what you think of Caroline possibly having some history in New Orleans? I always imagined that if Caroline became part of the show that would get more background about her. I was thinking of something to do with her heritage or family. Five reviews and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline couldn't sleep; she had been in between sleep and consciousness throughout the night rolling over. She couldn't help but keep replaying the conversation that she had with Klaus over and over in her head. It wasn't long before it was five and she was staring out the window watching the sun rise, the mix of oranges, yellows and pinks dancing in the morning sky. The sun slowly rose and the light shined spreading warmth throughout her body. The light shined over her hand where her daylight ring, wrapped around her pointer finger. She sat up and stared at it for a second before hearing movement downstairs. Grabbing her sweater she wrapped it around herself and made her way downstairs. She entered the kitchen praying that it wouldn't be Klaus. She sighed with relief noticing that it was the eldest original standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand while reading the newspaper. He looked up to find her standing there and a small friendly smile grew.

"Ah Miss Forbes I am assuming." She nodded.

"You assume right,"

"I did not expect someone to be up this early." He replied. She shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." He studied her for a moment.

"Anything wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything that you would like to talk about, I understand that perhaps you might not know me well enough but if you need to talk about anything you are more than welcome to talk to me." She gave him a small appreciative smile.

"Thank you," Elena had been right when she said that it was hard to hate Elijah. He just was so…moral and a gentleman for that matter. Not that Klaus had never, been a gentleman to her-what is she thinking? Bad Caroline, Klaus murderer, and serial killer. Her stomach growled interrupting the silence that had occurred between them.

"Hungry? I'm sorry I had forgotten that we have a…guest staying here." She shook her head.

"You mean you have a human living in the house right now." Elijah stood and walked over to her.

"Being human isn't a bad thing really," He tried to assure her. She shook her head.

"For someone like me it is."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I'm always the one getting in the cross fire or being collateral damage. At least when I was a vampire I could have defended myself against them." She explained. Elijah studied her for a moment. She really did remind him of Niklaus in a way. She hated being the victim. And at one time Niklaus had been, she feels the same way he did when he was human. Weak, vulnerable, the victim in a way.

"I see, but you have to know that your friends would never let anything happen to you Miss Forbes." She sighed.

"I don't think they care really, they are too focusing on Elena right now." She murmured and looked away. Elijah glanced to the fridge, he knew that they had recently gotten eggs.

"Would you care for something to eat Miss Forbes, would you like an egg?" He asked. She looked at him before giving him a nod and a kind smile.

"Thank you that would be lovely." Elijah nodded and moved over to the fridge to grab the eggs. "Elijah," He turned to her. "You can call me Caroline." Elijah nodded before cracking an egg open and starting on her breakfast. She could already tell that Elijah and she were going to be good friends. Elijah had cooked her scrambled eggs and bacon. It was delicious like a famous chef had made it for her. She wasn't surprised because he had lived a thousand years. She was sure that he knew a thing or two about cooking. Ha he could have even made up a cordon ble for that matter.

"Morning Caroline," Caroline turned her head to grin at Matt walking through the door.

"Morning,"

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine,"

"You sure?" She rolled her eyes.

"Matt I am fine really."

"Mmm those eggs smell delicious." Matt complimented.

"Don't look at me; Elijah made them he is a good cook." Elijah shrugged.

"It was nothing, I don't actually cook a lot but I do enjoy it once in a while."

"How did you sleep?" Caroline asked. Matt shrugged.

"Like a baby," He stretched his arms and yawned with a satisfied smile on his face. "This beds feel like big poofy clouds,"

"You said it, and I'm the one with a aching back." Caroline froze at the sound of her voice. She turned her head to find Hayley entering the room. She noticed the swollen baby. The truth always hurt when it was confirmed. Klaus and Hayley had slept together, and now they had a baby on the way. Hayley noticed her and raised an eyebrow confused.

"I assume that you two know one another?" Elijah asked.

"We met once at Tyler's house." Hayley explained. Caroline had still not said anything.

"Care, are you ok?" Matt asked worried. She shook her head, she refused to show people how much pain this caused her. Though she could feel the tears raising.

"Yeah everything's fine." She told him before deciding to go outside to get some fresh air. Matt watched her leave, he knew his friend well. He knew that no matter how much she denied and tried to hide it she had feelings for the original hybrid. And that she felt pain seeing that he had been with another woman that wasn't her. Matt knew that it was both of their faults. Klaus for knocking up the girl, and Caroline for denying her feelings. She was nearly losing her chance with Klaus, but in a way Klaus would probably still wait for her. In truth the door of that chance was coming to a close if neither them were to do anything about it. He knew that it was probably Caroline that was holding up that wall still. He just hoped that his friend would stop, and let herself be happy for once.

Caroline was sitting in the living room, she was thinking over everything that had happened since they had arrived. She couldn't wait till they could leave. Caroline had known about Hayley. Tyler hadn't failed to mention it after finding out that Klaus and her slept together. Stefan had seen right through her then and knew that she had feelings for Klaus. It was the reason that Tyler had told them. He didn't want there to be a chance for them to be together. She was angry after hearing this, she was angry more at herself and him for not tell her. She was angry at herself because she knew that she really didn't have any right to be angry with him. It wasn't like they were together or anything. She had gotten over it, but reality had just hit her when she had seen Hayley. It made her realize that she had felt pain at realizing that they had slept with one another. That they had been together at one time even if it was a just a one night stand. Caroline looked up at Matt entering the room.

"Hey," She nodded to him.

"Hi,"

"So since were still here and not leaving till tomorrow, Elijah took the liberty of inviting us to the witch's uh party or something." Caroline turned to Matt.

"Do we have to go?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to." Caroline sighed.

"I think I will just stay here." Matt nodded.

"Alright, we'll stay here." She looked at him.

"No Matt go, have fun."

"I am not going to leave you Caroline." Caroline shook her head.

"I will be fine, besides I think I would like to be alone." She stood up and turned to him. "Have fun, save me some shrimp." She left the room and entered her bedroom to which she was staying at. Before she had entered her room she had seen Klaus leaving his own. She had nearly run into her room and shut the door. She didn't want to see him right now. She needed space. But she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She just had to try till she left tomorrow. Then everything would return to normal. Or what was mostly normal minus not being a vampire anymore.

Klaus had noticed Caroline move into her bedroom. He took the hint that she really didn't want to see him. Klaus felt pain by this; this was not how he pictured reuniting with her after what happened in the woods between them. He had thought something different. He wished she would know that what he felt for her was true. But he also knew that she fought him. He didn't understand why she wouldn't believe when he tried so hard to express his affection for her. Klaus finished with his tie, he had walked down the hall and raised his hand to her door. But stopped, she needed space perhaps. Klaus made his way downstairs.

"I thought it would only make sense if you would be my date for the evening tonight." He turned to Genevieve. She smirked. She was wearing a red mid thigh dress with her red hair up in a curly bun. Klaus rolled his eyes, she wouldn't ever give up. Matt was only going because Rebekah had texted him to go and find a witch named Davina Claire. She told him that she might be able to help with finding out more about the curse. He couldn't help but glance back upstairs, he was worried about Caroline. She just seemed much sadder lately and less of her bubbly happy self. He hoped that by finding more about the curse that there was a way to help her somehow. He knew that she longed to be a vampire again, but after what happened when Rebekah had rescued them he knew that she couldn't be turned by another. Rebekah had tried to heal her, with her blood. But Caroline couldn't take it in. Her body had rejected her blood. If Caroline wanted to be a vampire again, he feared the only way was for Markos to make her a vampire again. But he also knew that he probably wouldn't do it either.

Note: So here is another chapter. Next scene is a party scene. Matt is going to try and find Davina Claire. Klaus is going to be interacting with Genevieve but only to find out any information on Markos and what he could do to help Caroline. Caroline will decide to take matters in her own hands. Five Reviews and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed and rolled over on the bed. There was a knock at her door. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Come in," She said. Hayley entered the room. She groaned looking at the pregnant werewolf.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I just wanted to let you know that when I snapped your neck it was because I was trying to find my family. But I don't have to like you and I don't care. Second of all Klaus and I…this is just the consequence of the drunk night that we had. I never wanted it. I don't want him, oh god no! I hate him, once this little thing is out I am going to find my people my family. And you won't have to worry about me stealing Klaus from you or something." Caroline just gave her a look.

"You would leave your own child, I understand that the child is Klaus's but the child is also yours. Don't' you want the child? Won't you love them?" Hayley shook her head.

"I never wanted this, I just wanted you to know that Klaus doesn't have feelings for me. If you must know that I think when we were in our drunken haze he thought was you." Caroline looked at her confused. "I didn't say anything but I was pretty sure that when he was with me he called out your name. And the way he draws you, you have his heart it belongs to no ones. Look Caroline, don't let jealousy and anger hold you back. You want something then just go for it." Caroline gave her a look.

"No offense but why should I take advice from you slut." Hayley swallowed hard.

"Well you would be stupid not to take it." She muttered. Caroline shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. And there is nothing between Klaus and I anymore. Were done end of story. It wasn't like there was even anything between us. I am sure that we have both moved on." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that." Hayley left without another word. Caroline sighed and looked down at the guide on New Orleans. It was then that she had remembered that her mother's brother was here. As well as her grandmother. She knew that her grandmother didn't live to far from her. She had only left once or twice over the years. But that was back in the time before her father come clean and said that he was gay and divorced her mom to marry another man. Without a second thought she grabbed her jacket, shoes and headed outside. Perhaps her on her way she could find a witch an learn more about Markos and her mortality.

* * *

Klaus was having a drink and some alone time. He was thinking about Caroline he was still shocked that she was human. Human. It seemed like a word that he shouldn't use to describe Caroline. Human was never one that he would have found to use for her. Even if she had her humanity with her all when she was a vampire.

"Enjoying the party?" He turned to find the red head standing there with a drink in her hand. He groaned. He was not in the mood to speak to her at the moment.

"Everything is fine,"

"Perhaps later I can show you my bedroom. I think that you will find it very comforting." Klaus glared at her. But she only smirked in return walking her fingers up his arm seductively. Klaus shook her off.

"What can you tell me of a warlock called Markos?" He asked right when she was taking a drink. She spit it out nearly spitting a Klaus.

"You're joking right?" She asked. "Please tell me you're joking. Oh this isn't going to end well." Genevieve's mouth dropped when Klaus didn't appear to be laughing and joking. "You're talking about a man, one that many feared lifetimes ago. Before you, many witches feared him. Some even talked about him being a god of some sort. He is different from you; no one even speaks his name. They say that one that speaks his name is power. Names have power. Sometimes there are legends that he has been alive and thriving. There is a reason witches fear him, because he is not just a warlock. He goes against the ways of magic today. The original magic, one of the spirits. No one has ever performed this magic." Klaus looked at her. "Because of a curse,"

"What curse?" She swallowed. "What curse?" He asked again. She took a deep breath and looked around.

"Witches don't like to speak of legends and myths about the world."

"What. Is. The. Curse." Klaus said once again.

"The curse is the magic behind the supernatural world." Her jaw clenched. "The curse of vampires, werewolves, and even witches. We are talking about what life would be like without them. The curse was placed on the spirit coven of witches. They called themselves the Travelers. They are the true magic of witches. That's why they don't like witches and call themselves another. Some say that they are still walking around." She glanced around as if they could have been there now.

"What more of this curse is there?" Genevieve shook her head.

"That's all I know. That's all that has been known. Everything else has been lost. Only told in stories passed down by witches, I always thought that they were scary stories and legend to scare us. I don't really believe that he is real. But I do believe that the Travelers exist." She explained.

"I want you to find out more about them." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Perhaps if there is a continuation of the other night then I might be persuaded." She mused as she looked at him seductively. He glared at her as she began moving her hand up his chest. He grabbed it forcefully.

"How about you do this as a possibility that, this is probably happening right now. And that there could be hell on earth here." Klaus told her. She swallowed hard at his words.

"I will see what I can do. But I still have a price."

"Find out information first discuss a deal later." Klaus muttered.

* * *

Matt walked around the room that he was sure was full of the supernatural. Being the only human it was probably not the best idea for him. He seemed to trust Elijah, but was still nervous around Klaus. He didn't understand how Caroline who was now human wasn't at least somewhat afraid of him now. I mean she was more likely to be killed. But Matt did know that in truth Klaus held some care for Caroline. He at least trusted him to protect her. But as for everything else not so much. He looked around before bumping into someone knocking over a tray of drinks.

"Oh I am so sorry," Matt moved to help her pick up the drinks. He looked up to find a blonde girl standing there. She looked somewhat a year or two older.

"That's alright." She studied him for a moment. "Vampire, werewolf or witch?" She asked.

"Neither of them, I'm as human as it gets pretty much." He answered. She smiled.

"Glad that I am not the only one. Thanks. I am Camille O'Connell by the way." She replied and held out her hand for him to shake. He shook her hand.

"Matt Donovan, a friend of Rebekah Mikaelson." She stared at him wide eyed.

"Really? You're friends with Rebekah Mikaelson?" He shrugged.

"Guilty," He helped her bring the broken glass back to the bar. "Is that really shocking? I mean I always knew that sometimes she could be a bitch but really still." Camille looked at him.

"She really is a bitch though." She muttered.

"She is nice once you get to know her. I am friends with her."

"Just friends?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"No thanks, however maybe you could help me find a girl here named Davina Claire I think her name is." Camille nodded.

"She is a good friend of mine." She pointed to the girl near dark haired guy.

"Thank you," Matt said. "It was nice meeting you by the way." Camille nodded and watched him walk over to her. Friend of Rebekah's she didn't understand it. But he was human, he seemed nice.

"Excuse me are you Davina Claire?"

"Who's asking?" The boy asked. Matt turned to him.

"Josh, its fine." She turned to him.

"I am Davina yes,"

"My friend told me to come talk to you. Look my friend and I really need your help. She told me that you were a powerful witch." Davina swallowed hard and looked around.

"Come with me." She told him leading him off into a room.

* * *

Caroline walked through the city. She wasn't sure where to go, but she just had to find a witch. She headed down Bourbon Street looking around. She walked into a bar and looked around. She asked the first person that she could see was a vampire. By their daylight ring, she found a dark skinned man standing there with a drink.

"Excuse me, where can I find a witch?" She asked. He looked at her.

"And who are you? Don't recall seeing you in this city." He studied her.

"I am a friend of the originals. I just need to find a witch please it's important." She explained. He sighed and pointed to a girl in the corner.

"Only witch here tonight." He told her. She nodded and thanked him before heading over to the young brunette.

"Caroline Forbes," She said turning to her. Caroline looked at her confused.

"You know me?"

"I have heard of you, came into the city yesterday. You know the originals Klaus and Elijah. It seemed like you were very familiar with Klaus. How is it that you two know one another?" She asked.

"He came to my town and practically let blood rain." She muttered. It was true; Klaus had made their town a complete hell when he arrived.

"I see, so you have hate for the monster as well." She noticed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I am not here to talk about Klaus. I am here to talk to you about spells and mortality." The witch eyed her.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because a evil warlock turned me mortal." The witch stared at her in shock before shaking her head.

"That's not possible, I may be a young witch but even I know that none of the Elders ever spoke of spells or any witchcraft turning someone mortal. You were a vampire at first I am guessing?" Caroline nodded. "I have never heard or seen of such a thing." She circled Caroline like she was something that she had never seen before. "Who did this to you?"

"Markos." She swallowed hard. She seemed to get quiet for a moment.

"Are you talking about the warlock that is practically is a myth and thought to be darkness itself?" Caroline slowly nodded. The witch seemed to back away from her in fear. "Hell is coming,"

"What?"

"He's not done with you. Don't you see, you're not just going to be human… I have to talk to the Elders." She explained before running off.

"Wait." But she was gone when Caroline exited the bar. She sighed and began walking down the alley trying to see if she could still catch up with the girl. She noticed the fog. She raised an eyebrow and looked around. She glanced and found a raven perched on a lantern looking at her and cawing. She swallowed hard before moving away from the lamp post and down the sidewalk. She was started to notice how late it was. She was walking closer to the cemetery till she heard something. She looked around before noticing the shadow of what appeared to be a man. She turned looked across the street once before running across it and then down the sidewalk. She turned and collided into someone. Klaus.

Note: So sorry this is overdue. I had graduation. Yay. I have now closed the high school chapter of my life and am beginning a new one as a adult. I have also finally updated my story on . The Ancients and the Origins. Be sure to check it out if you like my fanfiction. You might like stories that I created, it's about ancient witches and revenge. Based on the Supernatural World I created in Salem Witches if you have heard of it. Like a spin off of that. Please check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks. Review please. Remember the more reviews that I get the faster that I will update.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

He was waiting for her to answer but Caroline was still wrapped up in her thoughts of the strange man and that crow. It reminded her a little like when Damon had been stalking her. Trying to get her to free him. But she knew that he was back in Mystic Falls dealing with his Augustine Ripper phase that Dr. Wes had done to him.

"Caroline, are you alright? What are you doing here?" He asked again trying to get her attention. She huffed.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. She brushed pass him till he grabbed her arm and tugged her back to look at him.

"You know I care for you," She glanced at him.

"Again you have a funny way of showing it." She hissed and tugged her arm free of him folding her arms across her chest.

"You know Caroline it's not like we were together; you act as if I cheated on you." She gave him a look and gritted her teeth. She knew that he was right there. They weren't together and she had no right to act like that. They had both promised to move on. Isn't this what she wanted? If he wanted the witch then should she be happy that he would stop be persisted and she could enjoy her life without him. Except that she wasn't happy with her life right now. She was mortal now, and not a vampire. She had never felt like this before. Klaus knew that she had feelings for him. But they had both promised to move on; she had been the one to choose this. Everything that Klaus had said he meant and it was true. He still intended to be her last love. But he had expected to wait for her. "She meant nothing Caroline; it was a night full of liquor and nothing more." She huffed feeling slight tears in her eyes. She was always stronger then this when she was a vampire.

"Just do me a favor and stop saying things, promises that you don't intend to keep." She muttered.

"I meant what I said though Caroline, I intend to be your last love." She glared at him.

"Just stop!" She cried. Klaus glared at her.

"Caroline, I apologize for what happened but don't forget that you made the choice all on your own. You wanted me to walk away, you wanted to walk away. You had made that choice all on your own." Caroline looked away, remembering she had made him promise to never come back for her or to Mystic Falls. She had thought that one time would have made her get rid of her feelings for him. But instead after that and over the months it made them stronger. She had to struggle everyday just to not call him. She remembered staring at her phone, at his contact and number for hours, fighting with herself whether to call him. She knew that her feelings for him were more now, and that hearing that he had spent the night with another girl hurt her worse than anything else. It brought back memories of another, her first how she had felt through life. Part of her had known that she had no right to treat him this way when she had been the one to make him leave. But the promises, she had told herself they had meant nothing but in her heart she knew that they weren't just promises and wanted them to mean something.

"Yes, and you never told me that you had a child on the way. Or that the mother of the child was Hayley. The fact that you had slept with her." Klaus swallowed hard. "It's always the same with us isn't it?" She whispered and hugged herself as if holding herself together from shattering into a million pieces. "Always one step forward or two steps back. We don't fit, we never did. In the end someone always gets hurt. We need to do ourselves a favor and stop this before someone gets hurt even worse next time."

"Caroline- Caroline held up her hand.

"No Klaus, just don't we need to move on. It's for the best. Be with the red head and Hayley I am sure that they will make you very happy." She turned just in time to see Elijah come out of the courtyard.

"Niklaus," He turned to Caroline. "Miss Forbes, what are you doing here?" She looked at Elijah, and composed herself.

"I was just leaving," She told him.

"Caroline," Caroline turned to find Matt stepping out of the courtyard and to her. "What are you doing out of the house? I thought you said that you weren't feeling well." Caroline shrugged.

"I needed some air, then I thought I was being followed-

"What?" Klaus looked around. Was that why she had been running? Klaus would rip anyone apart that tried to touch her. Caroline swallowed hard.

"There was a…man I think following me. But I think I am fine now. They're gone now though." Matt looked around.

"Alright well let's get back; I don't think Davina Claire is going to be any help. No seems to know anything about some spell that can turn a vampire human." Caroline nodded. Elijah turned to Klaus.

"Niklaus and I are trying to find out more about Markos." Matt shrugged.

"Even Caroline and I don't know anything about him. And we have seen him. Only met him once, and like we told you he was able to turn Caroline human. Obviously this puts you Originals in danger as well. I mean what would happen if he got his hands on one of you. What would happen if he turned you human?" He asked. Elijah thought about this for a moment.

"I don't know but I wouldn't want to find out. What we need to do first is find out more about Markos, it will give us an idea of who he is, his strengths, weaknesses even history from others. People that were close to him might know a few things." Elijah said.

"Then we can find a way to take him down and find a way to turn Caroline back human." Klaus said this glancing at Caroline who looked away. Elijah and Matt seemed to notice this but made no comment on the matter. Elijah was confused by the way his brother acted around Caroline. It was strange to him.

* * *

In Mystic Falls Rebekah was going through what was left in her family's mansion. She was looking for any of Esther's books. There had to be something on Markos anything. It was almost like Markos didn't exist. It was strange and at the same time scary. Some thought her brother didn't exist before. But only the older vampires knew of him and how he existed. She cursed and shoved the books over the table before knocking it over as well getting frustrated. Perhaps she was crazy, but she might have an idea of how to learn more about Markos. It was risky but she had no choice. She had to find out something.

"I'm sorry but you want to do what now?" Stefan demanded. She was on the steps of the Salvatore boarding house.

"I need your help. We need to find a Traveler, it's our best bet in finding out more information on Markos. It might help Caroline." She explained. Stefan sighed. He would do anything to protect his friend. Perhaps even get all his memories back. He was just happy that he knew basically everyone again. Since Qetsiyah had basically fried his brain. Stefan sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I am doing this for Caroline and to see if we can stop Markos." Rebekah smiled to him.

"Great let's go." Stefan groaned.

"I know that I am going to regret this."

* * *

Caroline sighed. She couldn't sleep, she was thinking about what happened at that bar with the witch. The witch almost seemed frightened of her, or something else. As if Caroline might have something worse coming for her. What was worse than not being a vampire anymore? She thought. She had never known a greater hell at least for her. She loved being a vampire, now here she was as a human. She didn't fear death now. She welcomed it. Death would be better than this. She was trapped in a mortal body that was dying all around her. Suddenly she heard something. Getting up she slowly walked to the door and cracked it open looking downstairs. She swallowed hard before moving to the railing of the stairs and descending, down the stairs. She kept as quiet as she could, she moved into the kitchen when a hand covered her mouth. Her scream was muffled against the hand as she tried to get away. She elbowed them in the rib, she heard them grunt and loosen their grip on her. She moved to shove them off her before grabbing the vase on the side and throwing it at them. She heard them cry out; she made a move to leave when suddenly she was thrown against a wall by an unseen force. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She noticed another raising their hand before they were grabbed tossed into the living room by someone else. She was able to get a glimpse of dark brown hair; she could recognize was Elijah he moved to attack the other man. Pushing herself up, she pressed her elbow on a few shards of glass. She cried out again feeling pain in her arm. She looked up at the man, before he was grabbed and shoved against the wall. She pushed herself up ignoring the pain in her arm when the lights came on. She looked at Klaus who had just snapped the neck of a Traveler before they both turned to Elijah who was wiping off his hands with a cloth. His hand was bloody; she knew that he must have ripped out the Traveler's heart.

"Well some people don't know not to break into an original's house." Elijah muttered. Elijah swallowed hard taking notice to Caroline's bloody arm. She noticed them looking at her arm.

"It's just a scratch." She tried to reassure them. But Klaus wasn't buying it.

"Miss Forbes, I think that is more than just a scratch." He said. He turned to Klaus. "I will dispose of the bodies, he said grabbing one and flashing away. Klaus moved to her to examine the damage. He bit his wrist, she gave him a look.

"You're really going to try and feed me your blood?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"I really hope you won't do anything stupid." She sighed.

"Klaus I can't, I tried to drink Rebekah's blood and it didn't work." Klaus shrugged.

"Perhaps we can try again, just to see if you can heal." She shook her head before grasping his arm bringing to her mouth. Only taking in a little Caroline coughed. She shook her head.

"It won't go down." She choked. She pushed his arm away. Before Caroline could protest Klaus scooped her up into his arms and flashed her down the hall and into the bathroom. He lifted her onto the counter before moving to turn on the sink. She watched him as he rinsed the blood off her and cleaned the cut. Before bandaging it up. She licked her lips and looked at him. "Thank you." Klaus nodded. She looked into those sky blue eyes that she always seemed to get lost in. Her breath hitched, and she felt her feelings starting to surface. "I should head back to bed," She moved to get off the counter, Klaus moved to help her to the ground. She noticed how close they were now.

"Niklaus, I think- He paused and looked between them. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something." Caroline moved away from Klaus and shook her head.

"No…no not at all. I was just heading back to bed." She excused herself before moving pass Elijah and to her room. Elijah watched her leave before turning back to Klaus who looked aggravated now.

Note: So here is another chapter. Not five reviews but four. Caroline and Klaus talk, not the best talk ever. Caroline is keeping her meeting with the witch a secret. Rebekah and Stefan are working together. Caroline was attacked. Next chapter: Caroline gets to visit someone. Klaus and Elijah work together. Matt gets a call from someone. Review please. Thanks. Five reviews and I will update soon.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus entered the living room finding Elijah there reading a book. He raised an eyebrow at his brother before closing the book and standing.

"Going somewhere brother?" He asked. Klaus nodded.

"I am going to find out more information from the witches," Klaus answered. "I am giving some of Caroline's blood to them to see if they can find out anything more on what Markos did to her." Elijah thought about this.

"You think they could know something about this, anything about something that is from over two thousand years ago." Elijah said. Klaus shrugged.

"It's worth a try, we need to find out as much as we can on the Travelers and Markos. Care to join brother?" Elijah sighed.

"Well I have nothing better to do, but do you think that Miss Forbes will be safe here. It would just be her, Hayley and Mr. Donovan in the house." Klaus nodded.

"I had Davina put a protection spell on the house, no supernatural creature can get in unless they give them permission to." Kind of like vampires need an invitation inside someone's home but this also applied to werewolves and witches now as well.

* * *

Caroline sighed and stared at the ceiling in bed. She remembered how close Klaus and her were last night. He and Elijah had saved her once again. She touched her bandaged arm. She cursed herself; if she was a vampire then she could have been able to heal. But no she was human and weak. She had always hated feeling weak, it always made her feel more vulnerable as well. It was an hour after she had heard Elijah and Klaus leave. Klaus had knocked on her door this morning and asked for her blood. This resulting in having to cut herself again. She was glad that it was only a little. She knew that Hayley was downstairs along with Matt. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it finding that it was Stefan.

_Are you alright?_

_-Stefan_

_Fine._

_-Caroline_

_Rebekah and I working together to find out more about this so called curse and what the Travelers are planning. Klaus is being good to right?_

_-Stefan_

_As good as good is for him. _

_-Caroline_

_Something happen?_

_-Stefan_

_Nothing,_

_-Caroline_

_I know something's wrong, come now tell Stefan was wrong._

_-Stefan_

_Ugh you sound like my mother. You remember I told you that Klaus…and I…and we…you know. Ok so the whole reason I had we had was because I thought that I could move on from him after…_

_-Caroline_

_And now?_

_-Stefan_

_I am confused with the feelings that I feel._

_-Caroline_

_What are you confused on?_

_-Stefan_

_Klaus. Everything. I don't know._

_-Caroline_

_Caroline. You do know._

_-Stefan_

_I know. I know that I still have feelings for him and that all I felt for him didn't go away and only became stronger._

_-Caroline_

_But?_

_-Stefan_

_But now things have become even more complicating. He has a baby on the way, not to mention the mother is Hayley! Why her?! I will never understand! And then he slept with that red head! And urg! Don't even get me started on her. _

_-Caroline_

_Caroline. It sounds to me that you are jealous. I thought you wanted to move on. I understand that you are feeling pain. Perhaps feeling that he led you on, but then again you weren't together. No offense though Caroline, he had thought that you wanted him to move on and you as well. Perhaps this is his way of moving on. So if he wants to see another person he can. What I don't think was is that he didn't tell you about Hayley before you slept together. But you have to understand Caroline, you wanted him to move on and I think that that's what he is trying to do._

_-Stefan_

_Who's side are you on?!_

_-Caroline_

_Caroline._

_-Stefan_

_Ugh I know, but…I just can't…what do I do Stefan?_

_-Caroline_

_What do you want Caroline?_

_-Stefan_

_To go to college and have a normal life._

_-Caroline_

_No Caroline. What. Do. You. Want. That may have been what you originally wanted but what do you want now._

_-Stefan_

Before Caroline could answer she heard a knock on the front door downstairs. Caroline put her phone to the side and walked downstairs to answer it. Opening the door she froze and could only stare. He stood tall, with his hands behind his back. He had dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He smiled down at her. He looked perhaps in his late thirties.

"Uncle Charles,"

"Hello Caroline,"

* * *

Klaus and Elijah had arrived in the crypt where the witches had said to meet them. Davina stepped out with Therese a older witch and one of the Elders. She walked over to Klaus and Elijah.

"The originals I see, how quaint. What can I do you boys for?" Klaus put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the vile of Caroline's blood before handing it to the old witch.

"I need you to examine the blood and tell what you can find out about it. A vampire was turned human here is her blood." Klaus said. The witch closed her eyes and chanted before jerking back and shaking her head.

"I am going to need longer to try and find out more about this transformation." She explained. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The spell that was used on this vampire who is now mortal, is powerful magic. And not natural or traditional magic either. But I am not saying that it's black or Expression. It's ancient magic like the first magic." She shook her head studying it closely.

"How long do you need?" Klaus asked.

"For this talk about a year." Klaus gave her a look.

"Can't you find out any sooner?" She sighed.

"If I work on it now with some help from the Elders then I am sure in a day or two. But if I want to estimate I would say three." Klaus cursed. "One more thing hybrid, if this vampire has been turned human, I can't say that it is safe for her. Not just for others that will come for her. But also I mean her health and body. You might want to find out how she died as a vampire. There is a possibility that things could take a different turn but permanently." Elijah glanced at Klaus.

"Meaning?" Elijah said.

"You said that girl was a vampire, in other words she died. Sometimes things that were suppose to die are to stay dead. Time has a funny way of showing that." The old witch murmured studying the originals.

* * *

"Uncle Charles, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I heard that you came to New Orleans, I thought I would come and visit." Caroline looked around.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your mother called and told me. The rest I figured out through hearing from a bartender down at the bourbon about a blonde girl in New Orleans from Mystic Falls staying with friends of hers. I didn't know you were friends with the Mikaelsons here." Caroline bit her lip.

"Well I met them back in Mystic Falls and they were very kind of enough to let me stay here." She explained. He nodded.

"Ah Caroline was hoping that I could see you." She gave him a small smile. "I was hoping to take my favorite niece out for lunch if that would be alright?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I am your only niece. Sure. I will get my jacket." She moved back inside and headed upstairs to grab it. Charles couldn't help but notice that he couldn't enter to wait for her and realized a witch must have put up a spell. Caroline bounced down the stairs and walked out the door to him.

"You didn't have to wait out of here you could have stood inside if you wanted." Charles nodded.

"I knew I just wanted to get going. I am staving. I don't think you have been to the Old Bourbon down the street for lunch." She shook her head.

"I had stepped inside but never had anything to eat."

"Well you should know they have an excellent Lobster bisque soup." He said heading for his car. Caroline hopped into the passenger sit. She turned to him and smiled as he got in the driver's seat.

"You know I happy to see you. I never understood why mom wouldn't let us come down to New Orleans before hand to visit you." He shrugged.

"I am sure that your mother was just really protective of you. I mean this is the city, it is very dangerous in cities." She shrugged.

"Well I think I will be fine." He shrugged.

"Just be careful here. Things aren't always as they seem." She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that there is more crime in cities then there is in small towns." He explained driving down the road. She shrugged.

"Trust I have heard worse." Been through worse is more like it. Caroline thought to herself. Thinking of all the dangers that she had indoor in Mystic Falls.

"Yes but you must know that is not that safe for a Meade here." She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just family things. You know that your mother was actually Liz Meade before she married your father. It's just that in the Meade family we originated here mostly. And there has always been some bad blood in the family." Caroline looked at him curiously.

"You mean like you and my mom fighting all the time." She joked. He thought about this and shrugged.

"Yeah, basically." He pulled to the side of the sidewalk and parked the car. They got out and headed into the Bourbon.

"So where is Diana?" Caroline asked.

"Oh she is in school right now. Remember she hasn't graduated yet. If you want to come back to the house tonight I am sure that she would love to see you." Charles said. Caroline nodded.

"Maybe, I will see if I can." Diana was Caroline's cousin and Charles's daughter. Diana would have always come to visit Caroline. Diana seemed to always look up to Caroline like an older sister. But Caroline hadn't seen Diana in almost two years now. She was wondering how much she had changed. She always knew she had family down here. So if she had accepted Klaus's offer that night she was sure to be accepting not really just for him but to see her family. She just didn't understand why her mom and her didn't come to visit.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan snuck into the abandon house that Markos and the Travelers had been. Only to find that they were gone. Rebekah groaned and Stefan cursed.

"Looks like they either knew we were coming of had better things to do." Rebekah thought about this for a moment.

"Didn't you say that my brother's first hybrid was possessed by one of those Travelers?" Rebekah muttered. Stefan glanced to her.

"Julian, he is probably in Mystic Falls. I doubt he would just leave when his king told him to stay there. But there is just one thing the Travelers there had made sure to kick out vampires from town. How do we get in?" He asked.

"Really Stefan? I am an original, as well as I have a few friends that are witches who happen to owe me favors." She smirked before punching a number in the phone.

"Abby dear remember that little favor. Well it's time to pay up."

* * *

After eating with her uncle Caroline had decided to go back to meet up with Diana. As soon as she came in the room, she heard a scream. She turned and found Diana running towards her barricading her in a bear hug. Caroline hugged her back.

"Caroline, it's been so long. My dad told me that you were back. I am so happy that you are here." She gave her a smile. Diana had her father's dark brown hair that was in a mass of waves. But had mossy gentle green eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Diana," Diana nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand dragging her into the living room sitting on the couch.

"So tell me what you are doing here in New Orleans?" She demanded.

"I am visiting with some friends." She answered truthfully. She wasn't sure if calling the originals her friends was something she say though.

"Oh friends from college, I heard you graduated but couldn't come because I had gone on camping trip for the summer. It counts as extra volunteer work for college."

"No not college friends. But yes I have been in college. I am going to Whitemore. I am surprised you didn't know."

"Your mom hardly talks to my dad anymore really. We get things at last minute down here. Sorry." Caroline shrugged.

"It's fine." Caroline couldn't help but wonder why her mother would keep them in the dark about things like this. "So tell me about these friends of yours, who are they?"

"Ah the Mikaelsons."

"Oh there all related. What are their names?"

"Well there is the eldest, Elijah Mikaelson."

"Oh is he cute?" Caroline shrugged.

"He's handsome, he is in his late twenties I think." She was just guessing what Elijah looked like. Even though his true age was a thousand years old.

"Oh are you-

"Were friends just friends…kind of? I don't know him that well."

"Well you said friends, anyone you actually know."

"His younger brother Klaus-

"No girls?"

"Rebekah but she's out of town right now you could say."

"So what's Klaus like since you actually know him the best?"

"He…likes to draw and he's really good at it. An artist practically." Diana smiled amused. "Likes to travel, considers New Orleans his home. Loves art, music and culture…what?" Diana laughed.

"You're blushing." Caroline shook her head slightly frustrated that she was talking about Klaus and was blushing. Diana gasped. "You like him."

"What? No!" She knew that she had basically confirmed it but protesting so fast.

"You so like him!" Diana pointed out. "Admit it."

"No I don't."

"How old is he?" Diana asked.

"Early twenties…"

"Is he hot?"

"Umm…"

"That's a yes! You're going to have to admit sometime. You like him." Caroline shook her head.

"I think that is enough about the Mikaelson's for tonight. Any boys caught your interest?"

"Will Evans. He is a senior." Caroline chuckled.

"Talked him?" Diana shook her head.

"No. Haven't had the courage to speak to him yet. I was hoping that he would go with me to the dance in next week."

"Well maybe you will." Caroline glanced down at the time. "I should probably be getting home now though."

"You really have to leave?" She pouted.

"Yeah, I am sure that Matt is probably looking for me."

"Matt? Matt Donovan is here as well?" Caroline nodded.

"Yeah he came with me."

"Oh we should all meet up sometime." Caroline smiled.

"That will be nice." Charles entered the room.

"Caroline you could stay here if it makes your stay more comfortable in New Orleans." Diana smiled.

"Yeah you could stay here." Caroline shrugged.

"I promised my friends that I would be staying there so I have to go. It was nice to see you again. Perhaps we can go shopping during the week."

* * *

Matt remembered Caroline had left with her uncle around twelve and now it was nine. Should he be worried? He wasn't sure, he should be worried of Klaus. Who had just got back from wherever he went.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked.

"Out,"

"Why is she out?" Klaus demanded. Matt swallowed hard.

"She went with her uncle. Some family time."

"Niklaus, I am sure that Miss Forbes is alright." Elijah reassured. "Now if you excuse me I have a good book to get back to." Klaus gave Matt one last look before walking away. Matt sighed. Matt felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket. Pulling it out he smiled when he read the contact.

"Hey Tyler what's up?"

_"__I'm sorry but Tyler isn't here at the moment. Hello Matt my name is Julian. I am a good friend of Markos. He isn't happy that you took his experiment out of town by the way. He wasn't finished actually."_

"What do you want?" Matt demanded.

_"__What do you think he wants? Bring Caroline back and perhaps we can help you get back someone that you miss. A loving older sister perhaps,"_

"Vicki?"

_"__You could have her back. Bring Caroline, and Markos can give you what you want. Do we have a deal?"_

Note: So here is another chapter. Caroline's uncle comes to visit her, and she sees her cousin again. Any ideas about her Charles or her mother Liz. What about Matt? Four reviews and I will update soon. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline entered the mansion and closed the door. It was probably late and people should be in bed. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There she found blood bags, she groaned it was a habit for her to pick up one before going to bed every night. But she was human and had no use for blood bags. She wasn't surprise that there weren't a lot of choices. Caroline found tequila though and took that out. Caroline opened the cabinet for a glass.

"It's a little late for a drink isn't it?" Caroline jumped and nearly dropped the glass, if someone hadn't caught it for her. She turned to Klaus standing there handing it back to her. She swallowed hard.

"No. And thanks." She said pouring herself a glass. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked.

"I was worried about you; I wanted to make sure that you got home safely." She rolled her eyes and drowned her drink.

"Well I'm fine, so you can stop worrying about me. I was with family." She said turning away from him to head into the living room.

"I didn't know that you had family here." She sat down on the couch and turned to him as she was pouring herself another drink.

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me." He shrugged.

"I think you will find I know most things about you." Caroline huffed.

"Yeah probably because you stalked me." She took another sip of her drink.

"I didn't stalk you," She gave him a look. "I knew those things before I came to Mystic Falls."

"That's stalking." Klaus shrugged.

"At the time I preferred to think of it as a way of getting information and knowing who I was dealing with it. I was there for the curse and I knew that you and your friends would have tried to stop me." Caroline laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah well that's what one would do to protect someone they care about." She snapped. Caroline began playing with her hair as Klaus sat down across from her.

"And there's the fire that I have been missing." Klaus mused. Caroline gave him a look. Suddenly she realized that she what she was doing. She mindlessly fidgeting and playing with her hair. She was nervous around him, and more or less shy. It hit her she really did like him. But she refused to give in now. It was something that she would have done before when she was human and liked someone. "Caroline, in all honesty I do care for you. I am trying to help you. Once we figure out what's going on I will help turn you back." She nodded.

"Thank you, but I am thinking that I should leave. Stefan can help me I am sure. I mean at least he wasn't the one that left me behind." Caroline realized that alcohol was probably already starting to get to her. Klaus looked at her for a moment.

"Caroline, you wanted me to leave remember." Caroline shook her head.

"I am not talking about in the woods Klaus." Klaus thought about this for a moment. "Gee I guess everyone just leaves me. My dad left my mom and me for another man. My mom left me for work always abandoning me on my own. Elena and Bonnie abandoned me a little before graduation. Tyler left me first the second time you forced him to leave. Then after prom you leave me. Funny how the next day I end up attacked by someone looking like you. Only it's Silas who has taken your appearance." She shook her head. "And I was stupid enough to believe it." Klaus was about to speak but she cut him off. "You know I was actually happy to see you. Shocking I know. And then you asked me to come to New Orleans with you. And I wanted to but I also knew I was afraid of certain things. It wasn't until I found out that he was Silas. Then when you left back to New Orleans I felt happy again to have Tyler back. But I couldn't be happy because so much had changed. I was thinking of someone else all the time. On top of that I was dealing with a psycho doctor, a psycho warlock, a psychopath witch and a mini Katherine. And the person who claims to care about me, who claims that will be my last love can't even see that I am drowning in the world of Mystic Falls. That I can't take it anymore." Caroline was feeling tears welling in her eyes. "And then I end up kidnapped by the evil warlock Markos. And he turns me human, and instead of the one person that claims me all of the hopes and feelings that he has for me his sister ends up saving me." And with those words she leaves the room fleeing to her own. As soon as she is in her room, she lets the tears fall. Being a vampire she has always been strong enough to push past what she was feeling and ignore it. But as a human she couldn't contain the pain, anger and frustration that she had.

* * *

Klaus stared at the wall on the side of his room. The sun was peaking through the curtains. He had taken in every word that Caroline had said to him last night. Despite that Caroline did her best to hide it, she was hurt inside. Even when she was a vampire, he hadn't realized that she wanted him there. That she needed him, she was always so cold to him. He understood that he still had very strong feelings for her. But this was still new for Klaus. He hadn't realized the pain that he left Caroline in. And how she had wanted him to be the one to save her from Markos. Or at least save her from the pain that she was suffering from. He knew that some of it he had inflicted on her. But he had never truly thought of his actions really. Sometimes Klaus was impulsive. He knew that he had probably hurt Caroline by sending away Tyler. But he was so mad at him and wanted to kill him. He had shown mercy to him and then lets him go. Only for Tyler to turn around and break her heart. In the end try to hurt him. But Klaus truly felt pain that after he had let Tyler come back he had broken her heart. Klaus never had shown it in the woods. But when he had told her that he heard that they broke up, he felt sadness for her. Only because in the end she was left with a broken heart. He had hated Tyler for doing that to her. He didn't deserve her. But she wasn't as heartbroken as he thought. How could he pick revenge over Caroline, who could pick anything over Caroline. Klaus hated himself for hurting her, but she had also rejected him so many times. He had thought she would forever hate him. Getting up he walked downstairs to find Elijah sitting in the armchair reading a newspaper.

"Ah Niklaus, good you're up. I have recently gotten a call from Rebekah." Klaus snorted and Elijah gave him a look. "She has told me that she is heading to Mystic Falls to pick up a Traveler and interrogate him with Stefan Salvatore. They have asked that we search for more information on the curse. But Marcel has also informed me that Celeste is still working against us. She is trying to get back into her own body somehow."

"Well we need to focus on that first; we can't let Celeste remerge with her old body. I refuse to have another powerful witch walking around who is hell bent on killing us and ruling New Orleans." Elijah nodded.

"Which is why brother I will be tracking down Celeste with Marcel. And you can work with Miss Forbes and Mr. Donovan on finding more about this curse that the Travelers are talking about." Elijah said standing now. Klaus was a little hesitated to work with Caroline seeing after all she had said to him last night. "Is that a problem?" Elijah asked since Klaus had stayed silent.

"No not a problem. We will work on it." Klaus reassured. Elijah nodded before taking his leave.

* * *

Caroline woke with her pounding slightly. She groaned, one of the benefits of being human the hangover felt twice as worse than it did when she was vampire. But she had not forgotten her conversation with Klaus. She sighed. Now Klaus truly knew how she felt, since being here and near him. She was angry somewhat. And needed to get it out. She noticed her phone vibrate and found a text from Diana.

_How did you survive high school? _

_-Diana_

_Just kept thinking year until graduation and then I won't have to see Mr. Dawson's boring speeches and lectures. Lol_

_-Caroline_

_Ha! Can't take another day of this. Mrs. Hertz is getting on my nerves. She gave me an A instead of an A+ because she didn't like it was lined paper. Does that even make sense?_

_-Diana_

_My teacher Mr. Tanner was a real ass and if you got an answer wrong then he would make you feel stupid about it by always putting you down. My friends and I called it when we got this 'you got tannered.'_

_-Caroline_

_Lovely teacher you got there._

_-Diana_

_He's passed now._

_-Caroline_

There was a knock at her door. She sighed and put her phone away sending Diana a quick message that she had to go but would talk to her later.

"Come in,"

"Hey Caroline," Matt entered the room. She gave him a smile. "Could you come downstairs and help. Klaus and I are looking through books to find anything out about his so called curse. Also I have something I need to tell you both." Caroline swallowed hard but nodded. She was nervous of how Klaus was going to react towards her. She followed Matt downstairs finding Klaus flipping through pages in a book. He glanced to her and she averted his gaze by looking to Matt who took a deep breath. "So I got a call yesterday from Tyler."

"Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"Except that it wasn't Tyler."

* * *

Rebekah licked the blood off the blade testing to see if he was filled with vervein. Stefan stood next to Julian who was glaring at her.

"Hmm no vervein guess we don't have to drain him." Julian glared at her.

"But you still can't compel me." He muttered. "No Traveler can be compelled. Even by you, Original." He snapped. She smirked.

"That's ok, it's a good thing I have a thousand years of experience of torturing on my side. Did I mention that my brother is Klaus the original hybrid? We do know a few ways to torture. By the end of this I am sure that you will wish that you were dead." She shoved the stake laced with vervein and wolfsvein. He cried out in pain. "Let's get started then shall we?" 

Note: So sorry this is overdue. But here it is. What does Matt have to say? Does he want Vicki back? What do you think of Caroline getting it out there that she did want Klaus around and hated the fact that he was in New Orleans. Don't worry these two will stop arguing but I just think they had a lot to get out of their system. I truly think that Caroline has been abandoned by everyone starting with her father leaving her. Next chapter: We get more on the curse, and Caroline will discover something. Five reviews and I will update as soon as I can. Please check out my page. I hold stories of my own plot and characters not fanfiction but with vampires and witches. RM Spinella Stories: Salem Witches, Salem Witches book 2: The hex of Shadows, The Ancients and the Origins. Enjoy. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus stood now facing the human boy, he was losing his patience. Caroline couldn't believe this Tyler had called him. But it wasn't Tyler.

"If it wasn't Tyler then who was it?" Klaus demanded.

"He said his name was Julian, and he was a Passenger like a spirit that was possessing Tyler." Caroline swallowed hard.

"What did he want?" She asked. Matt turned to her before looking to the ground.

"He wanted me to take you back to Mystic Falls. Back to Markos. And he said in that they would give me something in return." Caroline looked at him.

"And what was that?"

"Vicki," Caroline's eyes softened. She knew how much Matt missed his older sister. Damon had killed her and turned her. Stefan had to kill her because she was trying to kill Jeremy and Elena. Or at least that's what they had told her. Klaus looked at him. Yes he had heard that he had a sister. But he also knew that she was dead. Klaus had done his research before he came to Mystic Falls like he said. Her name was Victoria Donovan. He believed.

"So…" Caroline began. Klaus was glaring at him. He better know what he was going to say next. He would not let anyone harm Caroline or bring her back to Markos.

"I wouldn't do that to you. But Caroline, you remember what Markos could do. I just had this feeling that perhaps he could do it. I mean he turned you human, who do we know that could do that." Caroline shook her head.

"Silas had made the cure, but Markos had the power and a spell that he did to make me human." Caroline murmured. "Not to mention his blood." Klaus looked at her.

"His blood?" Caroline nodded.

"He killed me then gave me his blood before chanting along with the witches, and suddenly I was alive again. And my heart was beating. I was living once again like I am now." Caroline explained.

"You don't think there is something about Markos's blood, do you?" Matt asked. Caroline shook her head.

"If it is possible, could it just be a way to bring someone back to life or something." Klaus shook his head.

"That's not possible." Matt gave him a look.

"Hey your blood is able to cure werewolf bites." Klaus glared at him.

"It's not the same, Caroline was dead and he was able to bring her back with his blood and a spell." Caroline thought about this.

"What if there is more to him turning someone human?" She asked. Matt and Klaus looked at her.

"What?" She turned to Matt.

"Think about it, what if this is not the only thing that he has planned. It is like he wasn't finished with just turning me human. It was like this was just the start of something that needed to be finished." Klaus thought about this. Matt's phone rings and he turns away from them to answer it. Klaus looks to Caroline who moves around him to look at the books that he has been looking through. "You're mother know anything about witches back in ancient times before you?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Not much that I can gather." Klaus froze listening to the conversation. It was between Matt and his sister and things didn't sound good. Caroline looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked. She hated that she couldn't overhear conversations anymore.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

_"__Matt, we have learned some of Markos's true plans…"_

"Like,"

_"__Matt, it's not over for Caroline it gets worse not just for her but everything in the supernatural. She is just been the first of many."_

"What is it Rebekah?"

_"__Markos did a spell on Caroline, it not complete yet. But this is what it was. It was a spell to undo magic of the supernatural. Because Caroline was a vampire, magic had created the originals in doing so spreading through the centuries to others. Basically the magic of Caroline being a vampire was undone. And now she is human. The spell has been cast to take everything about that creature away making them human." _ Matt swallowed hard.

"Klaus." Caroline said.

"Markos isn't just going after you Caroline. He trying to destroy the supernatural world itself." Matt said turning around to her.

* * *

Elijah made his way into the cemetery where he had a witch help track down Celeste. That's when he saw her, she was in Sabine's body. But he found hers placed on the table. She was healing her body so that she could jump back into it.

"Elijah, you're here." She turned to him with a seductive smile. Elijah expression didn't change. It had been two centuries and he had moved on from her.

"Why are you doing this Celeste?" He asked. She looked at him.

"You know why Elijah, look what Klaus did to us. He separated us. But now we can be together again." Elijah shook his head.

"Celeste that was a very long time ago. And things have changed." Celeste turned to him.

"No they haven't and now I have a way to make Klaus suffer even worse than trying to kill him." He studied her confused. "The human girl that came to New Orleans. I knew there must have been something about her. Especially when Klaus couldn't help but show care for her. How he protected her the night that Traveler had came to take her. I knew then that there would be a way to make him suffer worse." Elijah shook his head.

"You are not allowed to harm Caroline." Elijah muttered. She turned to him.

"You would stop me, you don't even know her." She pointed out.

"I may not know her, but I know that she makes my brother happy and a better person. I refuse to let you take away his humanity and happiness." She gave him a look.

"Happiness? Ha, she rejects him at every turn but I know that there is something between them. But I also know that she will never be able to give him happiness and peace. You think that she will be with him? He has a pregnant werewolf and a witch that warms his bed at every turn. I think that will also make it more painful for him. He will see what it feels like to have something they want and love to be ripped from them." Elijah glared at her.

"You won't touch her." She gave him a look.

"Are you going to try and stop me Elijah?" He flashed to her knowing that there was no saving her. But she was fast and raised her head. He gritted his teeth and grasped his head. He groaned in pain. "I'm sorry Elijah, but when this is over you will understand why I did it. And we will be together." With that she chanted a spell which made him grow unconscious. As she set to work to finish her body and take down the blonde girl. Klaus would feel pain, and guilt for what he had done to her and Elijah.

* * *

It was around noon when Caroline to go get dinner with Matt. Klaus had some matters to take care of, he warned them to stay away from the French Quarter though. Seeing how vampires and witches mostly roamed there. And now that Caroline and Matt were human. It was dangerous for them. They were walking down the sidewalk when Caroline stopped. Matt turned to her.

"Caroline?" He asked. She was staring at an old house. It was a nice Victorian house, the iron gates that surrounded it. "What is it?" He asked.

"This is my grandfather's house." She told him before pushing the gates open.

"So…" He followed her.

"I just think that I should visit him. I mean my mom and I never really came to visit." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She knocked on the door and waited. Matt taking in the house. No one answered, she knocked again.

"I don't think anybody's home." Matt replied. "Did he pass away?" She shook her head.

"No,"

"Maybe he's just not home right now." Caroline grasped the door and opened it. "Ok, who leaves their house unlocked?" Caroline entered the house looking around.

"Hello? Grandpa? It's Caroline!" Caroline called through the house. There was no answer. She looked around before stepping into the living room. Matt followed. She could hear the ticking of a old father clock.

"Caroline we can come back later to see him. Maybe he is out." Caroline shook her head before entering another room. She found that it was his study. Books filled the room. She found a draw somewhat opened. "Wow your grandfather must be a historian or something." Caroline nodded.

"I remember he would always tell me stories till my mother and I stopped visiting when I was four." Caroline told him. She opened the draw finding a book sticking out.

"What is it?" He asked. Caroline looked at the old withered book. She opened the first page and read.

"It's my grandfather's journal."

* * *

Klaus entered the courtyard to find Marcel and Davina there. Davina looked up at him. She glared at him. She didn't like Klaus, but at the moment she could tell that there was serious trouble going through the supernatural world. Marcel stood and met him halfway.

"I got your call." Marcel said. Klaus nodded. "Davina and I have been looking around some old grimores that we could find in the Quarter." He explained.

"Markos is one of the eldest witches back in the ancient times beside Silas and Qetsiyah. But he is somewhat older by half a century. It is said that he has connection to the spirits. Legend has it that he was one of them before he crossed over taking human form and to be one of the first witches in existence. He uses what he believes is pure magic, its magic of the spirits a direct line from them." Davina spoke. "It's powerful magic because only a true powerful witch one of the bloodline that descends to the spirits can control it." Klaus thought about this, some of what she said they already knew. He had known that Markos was as old as Silas. And that many feared him as if he were some god or spirit. But there was no history about him really. And that's what they needed to find out.

"Anything else, like history information about his life." Klaus muttered. Davina shook her head.

"Just who and what he was." Davina answered. "Any true history about him might not have been documented or it was destroyed." Davina looked at him for a second. "One thing for sure he hates the supernatural because he has to carry some sort of burden with it."

Note: So here it is. Another chapter. Looks like the supernatural world is crumbling as well as the other side. Caroline and Matt find her grandfather's journal, as if he or someone had taken it out first. Or do you think he meant for Caroline to find it? And looks like Markos has big plans coming. Reviews please.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Matt had returned not too long ago. Caroline had opened up the journal and was reading the date when she felt something was wrong. She began to cough and felt as if she couldn't breathe at one point. She covered her mouth trying to get herself to breathe but it was proving to be very difficult. But it suddenly stopped and she felt something drip from her mouth. She wiped her mouth and looked down. Her eyes widened looking at the blood, she didn't understand it. Deciding that it was probably best for some rest she threw herself under the covers and turned off the light hoping that a good night sleep would help.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Caroline found that Matt wasn't in the house. She entered the living room to find Klaus sitting on the couch reading through page after page of spells from his mother's grimores'. He looked up when he realized that she had entered the room.

"Morning love," Klaus murmured. Caroline just nodded.

"Where is Matt?" She asked.

"Oh, the jock boy- She gave him a look.-Matt." He corrected. "Went with Elijah, to talk to a witch." He shrugged. "Or at least that's what they told me. But I already know that they are trying to talk with Rebekah." His jaw clenched as he finished her name. Caroline sighed and moved to sit down in front of him.

"What did Rebekah do that was so horrible? Besides kill Elena." Klaus gave her a look as he put down the grimore to look at her. "Klaus what did she do that was so bad? That you seemed to try so hard to push her out of your mind and out of your life."

"It's not important Caroline, she just better stay in Mystic Falls."

"Why?"

"Because if she were ever to return, I would-

"You would what? Kill your own sister?" She shook her head. "Klaus, I understand that she did something bad that hurt you but she's your sister." He gritted his teeth.

"Yes, my sister that broke my heart." She looked at him.

"What?"

"In 1919, Rebekah and Marcel brought Mikael to New Orleans to have me killed." She gave him a look.

"As much as I don't approve siblings literally trying to kill each other, I am sure that you must have done something to make them want that."

"She broke my trust, we had to leave New Orleans because of her."

"You probably did something to make her so angry and so hateful towards you that she would want you dead." Caroline muttered.

"Caroline, you don't understand. You don't have siblings. Yes we fight but I would never sentence my sister to death."

"Klaus."

"Now I would because she was the first to. I can't trust her, and she had hurt me deeply Caroline." She sighed. She knew that Klaus and Rebekah were close siblings.

"Klaus, I think you should let her come back." Klaus gave her a look. "Let her explain. Besides I think that we are going to need her help anyway. You don't have to forgive her, but you don't have to kill her either." Klaus sighed; he was starting to listen to it again. The beating sound, it was strange to be in the same room with her and listen to it. He swallowed hard. "What?"

"It's nothing, just the sound…" She raised an eyebrow. "You're heart beating." Caroline looked at him. She had forgotten that vampire hearing that could pick up the sound of a heart beating pumping blood through veins. Caroline nodded after a moment.

"Yeah…" She swallowed hard. "Klaus, what if there isn't a way to make me a vampire again?" Klaus looked at her. "I mean I can't get vampire blood down my throat."

"Caroline, I am going to help you. We will find a way, Markos may be an ancient all powerful warlock but I am still the original hybrid. And I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I promise you Caroline, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Caroline nodded. Thoughts though swirled around her mind. What if she died? A part of her would rather be dead then a vampire, but at the same time she still wanted to live. She just now couldn't live for an eternity. It saddened her, she had finally found herself as a vampire and as human she could feel her insecurities rising once again. Caroline's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket to look at it.

_Hey want 2 meet the Bourbon for lunch? :)_

_-Diana_

_Sure, I will be there in ten._

_-Caroline_

Caroline looked up at Klaus who was watching her. She put her phone away before standing up and speaking.

"I am going to the Bourbon to meet my cousin for lunch." Klaus nodded and stood as well. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go too, Marcel and I have some business there and I am sure that he is still ogling Camille."

"Camille?"

"Camille O'Connell, sometimes she prefers Cami. She is the bartender at the Bourbon." Caroline bit her lip feeling somewhat jealousy wondering how Klaus knew her.

"And who is she to you?" Klaus studied her for a moment. He smirked.

"Well I would say friend, but she might have another word." He thought he had sensed some jealousy in her voice. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Jealous love?" She huffed.

"Jealous please, in your dreams hybrid." Caroline walked over grabbing her jean jacket before Klaus grabbed the car keys.

"My dreams do consist of you and lately it seemed that that they were becoming a reality." Caroline blushed remembering what happened in the woods. She turned away, but Klaus had already noticed the coloring on her cheeks. Klaus smiled. Caroline could always control her feelings for him. But as a human, it was harder. Caroline turned suddenly feeling slightly dizzy almost losing her balance before arms enveloped her. She shook her head. "Caroline are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just felt as if I lost oxygen for a moment." Klaus looked at her as she moved to stand up composing herself. She didn't know what was happening to her.

"Are you sure? Do you need to lie down?" She shook her head. "Well I didn't know that you would fall that hard for me." Klaus smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. Though he was concerned, she almost seemed pale for a moment. She rolled her eyes, and walked out the door still feeling somewhat dizzy.

* * *

Matt had driven with Elijah to Bayou. Elijah and Matt had made up an excuse to Klaus to get out. But Elijah knew that Klaus wouldn't buy it, but didn't stop him. Entering the woods, Matt was nearly knocked over by a fast moving blur with a stone wall body it seemed. He groaned when they collided into him wrapping their arms around him.

"Matty," She squeezed him forgetting that she was in fact an original and was probably killing him.

"Rebekah…you're crushing me…" She immediately let go of him. She gave him a shy smile.

"Sorry. I just missed you, that's all." He nodded.

"I gathered."

"Rebekah," Elijah asked. Rebekah turned to her eldest brother. And gave him a smile.

"Elijah," She hugged him as well. He smiled to her.

"It's lovely to see you again sister." She nodded.

"Where's Stefan?" Matt asked.

"In Mystic Falls, he is getting a few answers from Tyler or Julian whatever his name is. Besides trying to bring Tyler back. I left just as Markos entered town. He seems to be pretty famous because those Travelers surround him like he is a god or something." Rebekah muttered. Elijah nodded.

"Well the witches of the French Quarter acted and made him out to be some sort of great being from another world, god or something." Elijah replied.

"Well the Travelers seemed to respect and look at the warlock like their savoir, or Messiah." Rebekah muttered.

"Any more news?" Matt asked. "Something to do with Caroline's condition. I mean she is human." She shook her head.

"Just that the Travelers are looking for her. I think Markos wasn't finished with his subject. There is still more to Caroline's transformation."

"Like?" Matt asked.

"Like that Caroline might be part of the Traveler's curse."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline entered the bar that Marcel had invited the most of the vampires of the city to a party at the Bourbon. Caroline followed Klaus to the bar looking for Diana wondering if she was there yet.

"I was right," Klaus said. Caroline looked at him.

"Right about what?"

"Marcel, he won't stop ogling the woman." Caroline glanced to Marcel the dark skinned man watching the blonde looking bartender who was mixing drinks.

"Really I was going to say it was kind of like you." Klaus glanced at her. "Although I guess I would refer to that as stalking,"

"I was not stalking you." She gave him a look.

"I wasn't," Klaus insisted. "Every time that we would meet that wasn't stalking."

"Then what would you call it?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Happening to meet there." She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps pestering,"

"I would call it wooing love," Klaus turned to her. Camille turned to them. She gave Klaus a look.

"Great." She muttered.

"Oh come now Camille, is this how you greet a friend." She gave him a look.

"Friends. We were never friends Klaus. And we never will be." She snapped sliding a glass down to the waiting customer to the right. Camille glanced at Caroline before biting her lip. "Did you compel another girl?" She asked. Klaus shook his head and gave her a look.

"No. He didn't compel me. He knows that I would loathe him for that. I'm Caroline," She introduced herself. Camille gave her a smile.

"Camille O'Connell. It's nice to meet you. How do you know him?"

"Came to my town and practically made it rain blood." Caroline muttered. "Besides for the fact putting my ex-boyfriend on the run." Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I like him but if he is your ex why do you care?"

"We were dating then." Caroline explained.

"Klaus." Camille sighed and grabbed the glass leaving to wash it with the rest. Marcel walked towards them.

"Marcel."

"And the lovely blonde human, I heard that you were a vampire though originally." Caroline nodded. "Hmm she is quite stunning Klaus. Why hide her Klaus?" Klaus glared at him when he kissed Caroline's hand.

"Nice to meet Marcel." He nodded.

"Where's Elijah?"

"Out on business right now." Caroline wondered why Matt hadn't texted her. She knew that he was with Elijah. But she didn't understand why he couldn't at least call or text her to tell her where she was.

"Caroline," Caroline turned to find Diana standing there.

"Hey," Caroline hugged her. Diana looked Klaus studying him for a moment before smiling. "Diana this is…my friend Klaus Mikaelson and his friend Marcel. Klaus this is my cousin Diana Meade." Klaus shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Klaus said.

"Caroline mentioned she was staying with friends. Caroline did mention you after all." Caroline swallowed hard and Klaus smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes, she-

"Well were going to eat lunch now. Bye." Caroline said dragging Diana off.

"It was nice meeting you." Diana muttered as they sat down at a booth. She eyed Caroline. "Like James Bond almost except I think his hair needs to be darker. But the blue eyes and British accent has him almost there. I have to say can't wait till I am in college like you."Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's not the only college guys that I have met." She was trying to get off the topic.

"I know but come on who doesn't love a guy with an accent. Especially a British accent."

"It's really not that interesting." Lie. Caroline thought. She had always found his accent sexy. She cursed herself for watching those James Bond movies. Though she was sure that Elijah kind of fit that part more because of the suits and his seriousness. Also how he called everyone formally. Caroline had ordered a cob salad while Diana ordered flounder and a side of veggies.

"You know what I had noticed since our time here?" Caroline took a sip of her coke and looked at her.

"What?"

"That Klaus hasn't stopped staring at you." Caroline looked at her before glancing across the room where Klaus sat with Marcel talking. Though his eyes seemed to remain on her. "I think he likes you." Caroline gave her a look before pulling a strand of gold hair behind her ear shaking her head.

"No. No he doesn't."

"I had noticed there seems to be this sexual tension between the two of you."

"There is nothing between us, I told you."

"Could have fooled me Caroline." Diana smirked. "Out of curiosity it just seems to me that there had been a little bit of something between the two of you." Caroline made the mistake of looking at her. Diana was giving her those pleading eyes to tell her. Caroline groaned.

"We have gone out on one date which was forced by the way a year ago." She smiled.

"So I was right there was something between you. You sure there isn't anything else?" She asked. Caroline stared at the wall. "Did you two…" She trailed off when Caroline turned back to her. "You did! So why don't you date?" She asked.

"It's complicated…"

"Not really, I think you are just making it that way."

"Just trust me on this one." Caroline pleaded. Diana shook her head.

"Come on Caroline, he seems to really like you and you too."

"What are you talking about?" Diana gave her a look.

"Come on Caroline, I am not blind. Sometimes when you think besides Klaus over there, me, isn't looking you look at him, he looks at you. There longing gazes." Caroline shook her head.

"You just wouldn't understand. There's too much that has happened. And even if I could look pass all that I just know that it would never work out between us. This way no one will get hurt." Diana stared at her.

"So you're hurting both of you by never seeing if you could be something more?" Caroline thought about it before nodding. "I still think that you should give him a chance." Caroline just shook her head before glancing Klaus's way again. This time their eyes met and she could feel the warmth in her cheeks rise. She turned away trying to hide her blush. Caroline missed being a vampire, she felt much stronger and easier to resist Klaus.

* * *

Returning back to Klaus's house, Caroline felt really tired and was getting ready for bed. It wasn't long before Caroline woke in the middle of the night, her body in a sheen coat of sweat. She sat up when she felt that she couldn't breathe, she coughed before finding herself able to breathe again. She turned on the light and looked down at her hand. She swallowed hard at the sight of blood. Caroline knew that she wasn't just turned human now. For something else was becoming of her as well.

Note: I apologize for the late update. I have been taking a summer class for college. To get the feel of this college life. Also my laptop seems to be slower for some reason. I am having a few problems with it actually. Next chapter: Caroline reads a page of her grandfather's journal. Something about her mother. Rebekah is back. Klaus has to deal. Caroline's uncle has a few secrets of his own. Caroline will look to Klaus now for help. As she finds herself pulled into a situation. Reviews please.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking downstairs after her dreadful night of sleep. She swallowed, she felt strange this morning. Almost weaker and tired for some reason. She wasn't understanding why though. She entered the kitchen to find Klaus there cooking pancakes? She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Klaus didn't look up to her already knowing that she was there.

"Making you breakfast, I hope you like cranberry pancakes. New Orleans style." He smirked.

"I didn't realize that you cook." Klaus turned to her.

"Love, I am a thousand years old. You would be surprise that I excel at many things. I happen to like cooking actually. Even though I am an all powerful supernatural being, I still enjoy food." He plopped a cranberry in his mouth. Klaus flipped the last pancake onto the plate with the rest. She set down at the counter as he plopped two on her plate and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," He nodded before getting himself a plate. Caroline poured the syrup on before handing it to him. "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to meet with a witch today," She sighed.

"At this rate I am not sure I want to see anymore witches. Giving me strange, terrified looks. Just hearing that Markos did something to me or just Markos's name." She muttered as she took a bite of her pancakes. Klaus shrugged.

"It might help us know what we are dealing with." She looked around.

"No Matt, Elijah or Hayley?" She asked.

"Matt and Elijah I think are in Bayou with Hayley now." He said taking a bite of his pancakes as well.

"Not that I really care, but what's Hayley doing there anyway?"

"Bayou is home to a werewolf pack there. The Crescents, they are her family. Her betrothed is there as well." She stared at him.

"Hayley is engaged?" Klaus chuckled.

"Not really, apparently the engagement was made when she was a young child. Her parents thought that it would be a suitable match seeing as they were both royalty I guess you could say. It was suppose to unite the two packs back into one again. But I guess Hayley somehow lost her parents and ended up in the Appalachians, so she is not truly going to unless she says otherwise." Caroline swallowed before speaking.

"Alpha?" Klaus shrugged.

"Not even close as an alpha I would say." Caroline gave him a look.

"You do always have to prove that you are the alpha male don't you?" Klaus smirked.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am the alpha male." Caroline rolled her eyes remembering this sort of conversation at the twenties dance of course. Caroline looked down at her phone.

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

"No, you're with me love. You are completely safe." He reassured her. She shook her head.

"No, I mean I haven't got a call or text from Matt." She told him.

"My brother is there with him, I doubt a werewolf would dare mess with Elijah. Also because Hayley is there." She rolled her eyes.

"What's Hayley going to do? Beg?" Klaus cocked his head to look at her.

"Did I mention that she was technically royalty there?"

"Right? Like she is some sort of queen or something."

"Well the werewolves do respect her, she had convinced them to leave Elijah alone. Though I only think she did this because she has some sort of interest in him." Caroline choked on her food.

"She's interested in Elijah?"

"Possible, but I don't know if my brother reciprocates these feelings. He has recently found out about Katerina's death. I think he is still mourning for that whore. But Hayley also has shown some interest in her betrothed Jackson."

"And she said drama wasn't her thing, so she might be queen slut of the pack then?" Klaus chuckled before he looked at her.

"She may be a queen, but you are a goddess." Caroline swallowed hard and looked at him. Feeling heat in her cheeks, again she felt her human body giving her away. Hating the little control she had over herself. Klaus noticed the beautiful blush gracing her cheeks. He smirked before she looked away as if trying to hide her face with her hair.

"I think I am finished now, everything was delicious, thank you." She stood.

"I'll take your plate love." She moved to hand him the plate when their fingers pressed against each other's. Caroline glanced up at Klaus, their eyes met and they both could feel the change of atmosphere in the room. Caroline knew that she wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her feelings or her needy personality. Klaus glanced at her lips and began moving closer giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. But Caroline didn't seem to move, letting lean down to her. Much to their annoyance and somewhat Caroline's relief her phone rang. She instantly grabbed it and pushed the button to answer.

"Hello? Matt?" She said. Klaus was growling. Curse the human, ruining his moment with Caroline. It was the first time Caroline and Klaus had a good conversation without yelling or disgust. She was starting to open up to him. As he was with her.

_"__Hey Caroline, sorry I haven't called. Look we will be coming back in two days. We have some information but I think this would be something that we would need to talk about face to face. I am heading back to Mystic Falls is all. Elijah will be back in two days only because of Hayley." _Matt murmured into the phone. She nodded.

"Ok Matt, see you then."

_"__Bye Care, be safe."_She hung up the phone before turning to Klaus.

"Get ready love, we are going to meet with the witch now."

* * *

Caroline and Klaus entered the crypt, she looked around the room. She glanced to Klaus who was also observing the room.

"Care to explain why we are meeting in a crypt? What are we the Addams?" Klaus shook his head.

"The witches requested to meet here for more privacy." Klaus told her.

"Because it is a place where supernatural hearing, can't try to overhear us." Caroline and Klaus looked to the witch entering the room.

"Caroline, this is Therese." Therese studied her for a moment.

"I take it you are the vampire that was turned mortal now am I right?" Caroline nodded. She circled Caroline as if prey. "By Markos, no less?"

"Yes." Therese grasped Caroline's hand before closing her eyes and beginning to chant. She grunted before letting go. Shaking her head she looked at her.

"Well clearly you are part of his spell. Very powerful magic flowing through you body. No like you are a witch, just some sort of essence kind of spell. I can't explain it really. I think if any vampire tried to feed from you though, your blood would turn them human as well. Just one sip though. And something else too." She concentrated harder. Caroline watched her for a moment before gasping and letting go of her shaking her head. "You…this isn't good…"

"What is it?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked at the witch who almost looked like she had seen a ghost now.

"It's the spell…it has already been put in motion."

"What spell?" Caroline asked. "The one to make me human." The witch looked at her.

"My dear this is the ancient old spell of time itself that has been cast on you. The spell that created power for witches and spells in the supernatural. It's been placed on you and reversed." Caroline looked at her.

"Reversed?" Klaus was listening starting to understand the witch.

"My dear this is one of the very first spells to be cast. And now it has been cast on you." Caroline glanced to Klaus who seemed to understand now.

"Caroline, when she says the spell reverses she means that the magic of the vampire is gone. Taken away from you, turning you back to human. If this was cast on a werewolf or a witch as well it would have done the same thing." Klaus explained.

"This was what many witches in the Middle Ages feared. It was almost like a supernatural apocalypse. Where all magic to create creatures and witches is taken back or taken away. I never understood why or what would happen though. Just that the person to face the uplifted curse would be turned back mortal." She shook her head. "I need to find more about the spell, but I was only ever told stories from my grandparents of this. They believed in it, I believed that Markos might have been a real person but the spell I wasn't so sure about. All I know is this has to do with the whole Supernatural World now."

* * *

Matt was sitting on the jet strapping himself in. He took a deep breath, and In and out he repeated to himself. Rebekah was on his left next to the window. She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He swallowed hard.

"First time flying," He replied. She smiled.

"It's ok, nothing will happen. Besides you have me here. I am an original after all." Matt nodded.

"So what is this plan of yours?" He asked.

"We need to find a Traveler and get their grimore. It has to be witch called Sloan's though. Because she has the true story in hers. According to Stefan who got it from Julian." Matt nodded.

"So we just have to steal this and give to a witch back in New Orleans?" She nodded.

"As simple as that. It might help us know what we are up against and perhaps a way to make Caroline a vampire again."

"But the curse?"

"Markos was able to break it; they might know how to put it back up or bound it." Rebekah explained. Matt sighed and nodded. "The jet?" She asked.

"No I just wondering how my life became so complicating. I mean I am human and I am part of this supernatural end of the world drama. No offense."

"None taken, but I know it might be bad to say but I wish it was me instead of Caroline." Matt looked at her.

"You are not just talking about being human again Rebekah. Caroline has spell that was the curse but is now a lifted one. She could spread it to another supernatural." Rebekah nodded.

"I know, but do you think that it would be so bad for everything to go back to the way things were before magic came into the world two thousand years ago." Matt shrugged.

"I don't know if I can answer that question. I don't like vampires much, you and Caroline of course though have made an exception. But my question is there has to be some consequence with being human again. I just feel like there is something more to this curse then just being human." Matt murmured.

"Like?"

"I don't know, I just have this really bad feeling in my gut."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had stopped by the bourbon to get a drink. Marcel joined and was chatting with Klaus. Caroline was going up to the bar to get a drink. Camille was wiping down the counter.

"Hey Caroline,"

"Hi Camille,"

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Vodka mixed with coke would be nice thanks." Camille nodded before handing her the drink.

"Not trying to encourage anything but I am surprised that Klaus hasn't tried to compel you or feed from you. I have seen him compel, and kill but never feed from someone. I just know most vampires do it." Caroline shrugged. "Does he like you or something?" Caroline licked her lips. Caroline felt a little light headed. Almost breathed differently.

"Were…friends."

"It seems like there might be a little more to this situation then just that. I can see this tension between the two of you." Caroline sighed putting a hand on her head feeling it getting slightly worse.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," By the time Caroline was in the bathroom felt herself wheezing. Gasping to take a breath she put her hand on her chest. It was like she couldn't breathe oxygen and her lungs were burning. She moved to the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking somewhat pale. She was starting to lose consciousness. Gripping onto the sink, before she felt herself fall to the floor gasping. She collapsed, seeing a figure coming towards her. Her name echoing in the background it seemed.

_"__Klaus…" _ She tried to say. Before she was surrounded by darkness.

Notes: So here is another chapter. I apologize about the delay. I have a test coming up. Need to study! Lol So what will happen to Caroline? Klaus is starting to find out about Caroline's little sicknesses. Matt and Rebekah heading back to Mystic Falls to steal a book. And the mention of Elijah hearing about Katherine's death, I brought in the fact that there is a connection between Elijah and Hayley. But I am not planning on making it romantic because it doesn't make sense to me and two I hate Hayley. But I am going to put in here that Hayley might like Elijah, but does he reciprocate the feelings. Klaus and Caroline were about to kiss! Don't worry fellow Klaroline fans they will kiss pretty soon. Perhaps next chapter…please check out my following stories on if you have not. Salem Witches, The Hex of Shadow (Book 2 of Salem Witches) and The Ancients and Origins. By RM_Spinella. Five reviews and I will of course update as soon as I can. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline woke finding herself in her room. She sighed and rubbed her head before getting up pushing the covers off her. She walked to the door opening it. Suddenly she found herself in a morgue. She wasn't sure what she was doing here but noticed a body out. She swallowed hard and began walking towards the body. A sheet covering it, she found herself curious to know who this body was. Lifting the sheet up, she screamed._

Caroline gasped and sat upright in bed. She put her hand on her heart feeling her heart pounding. She swallowed hard before making her way out of bed. She opened the door, at first rather hesitant before stepping out into the hallway. She found herself slightly cold and somewhat achy as she headed downstairs into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. She took a sip before walking back upstairs; she found the light on in another bedroom. Without thinking twice she pushed the door open.

"Klaus?" Klaus was lying in bed wearing only pants and was sketching. Caroline swallowed hard glancing to his bare tone chest before meeting his eyes. Klaus noticed that she entered and had seen her studying him. He would have smirked and commented on it. But he was still reminded that Caroline had passed out tonight at the Bourbon. He was worried for her.

"Caroline, your awake love." She noticed the time on his clock near his bedside. It was a quarter of two in the morning. She nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked putting his sketchbook to the side before getting up and moving to her. He felt her forehead; she shivered slightly as he brushed his fingertips against her forehead.

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure him.

"You feel somewhat warm." He noticed her shiver. "You're cold." She shook her head.

"I am sure that it is nothing." Klaus gave her a look.

"Any other symptoms I should know about?" Caroline was silent. Klaus looked at her. "Caroline I am trying to help you." He told her. She put her hand to her throat as she spoke.

"And I feel somewhat achy." Klaus nodded before scooping her up into his arms without warning. He brought her back into her room and placed her down on the bed tucking her in as if she was a child. He turned to leave, when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait, stay." He looked at her for a moment. "Please." He swallowed hard before moving to the other side and moving under the covers with her. She found herself moving closer to him. She snuggled closer to him, feeling somewhat warmer already. Klaus slowly wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. "Thank you," Klaus nodded. She nodded. Caroline slowly fell asleep but Klaus found himself awake staring at the ceiling. He was worried about Caroline; she was now starting to get sick. And he wished he could just offer her his blood, and turn her. But she couldn't because of the spell that Markos cast on her. He hated that he did this to her. Klaus for once was starting to blame himself. He should have been there to protect her, he hated that this happened to her. Klaus was making a promise to himself though. He would save Caroline now though. He would protect her, and would rip anyone apart that dared hurt her. His arms tightened around her securing her to him before he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep as well.

Matt woke to feeling someone shaking him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking to Rebekah who was shaking him and calling out his name.

"Matt, wake up." She said.

"I'm awake." He muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, were here." She said standing up and moving out into the aisle.

"Thank you for flying," A flight attendant said. Matt gave her a smile as he glanced to her long legs. She had auburn hair and sea green eyes.

"Thanks," Rebekah came back giving him a look.

"Let's go." She said nearly pushing him out the door. "Men," She muttered as they stepped off the plane. Matt rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the ground.

"Ok, so should we call a taxi or something?" He asked.

"No need, I have my car here." She murmured. "But we need to be careful. When we get into Mystic Falls. Travelers will be walking around town." Matt sighed.

"It seems that there making it there home there." Rebekah nodded.

"I think that actually might be something that they are doing." Rebekah muttered. Matt nodded.

"Do you know who Sloan is?" Matt asked.

"According to Julian, Sloan is a very powerful witch. Not as powerful as Markos, but could be as powerful as Bonnie once was." Rebekah told him as they got into the car.

"So do we know where she is?" Rebekah just shrugged.

"I am sure that we can figure out. Small town remember." Matt nodded and looked down at his phone. "Worrying about Caroline?"

"Yeah, I am worried that something might happen to her."

"She is with my brother, I am sure that she will be fine." Rebekah tried to reassure him. He sighed.

"I know. It's just that, when Caroline was human she always ended up being in danger as in collateral damage. Even though she didn't remember it when she was human. She remembered it once she became a vampire. Let's just say that Caroline has been through a lot and I know that she is strong. But since she became human I almost feel like she might be giving up. She liked being a vampire I knew that. She made it sound like it was where she belonged. She was more of herself in her life. What if there isn't a way to turn Caroline back to being a vampire?" Rebekah sighed.

"Then maybe it's for the best. I may be a thousand years old but even I might not know the answer to everything." Matt nodded before looking out the window again.

Caroline woke to the sun shining in through the curtains. She groaned before noticing that she was pressed against Klaus. She sighed against his chest. Klaus was still asleep. She found him looking peaceful; you couldn't even tell that he was the original hybrid that happened to act like the devil sometimes. She almost felt like Katherine when she got sick with the cold. She wasn't even sure how it happened; she just kept feeling like she was growing weaker for some reason. She was still wishing that there was some way for her to be a vampire again. She didn't know what she was going to do. She probably would have to go back to her human life plan. It wasn't so bad, but she would rather be a vampire then human. Klaus stirred and opened his eyes to find Caroline still lying in his arms. Shocked that she still hadn't moved away from him. She gave him a small smile looking up at him.

"Hey, morning sleepyhead." Klaus gave her a smile.

"Morning love," Klaus murmured.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, perhaps I needed some rest." She murmured. He moved to feel her head. It didn't feel as warm as it had felt last night.

"Come love, let's get you something hot to eat."

Caroline stared at him shaking her head.

"So you also cook chicken noodle soup." Klaus shrugged.

"Love, will it actually keep surprising you when I cook. I told you, I excel at many things. Cooking just happens to be one of them." She chuckled.

"Do you have like your own family recipe of chicken noodle soup?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you are calling my own recipe Campbell's, then I guess so." She shook her head.

"I thought you excel at many things. Cooking having to be one of them, and you are using can soup." She teased.

"Sorry love, but it was last minute." He handing her a bowl. She gave him a smile before taking spoonful and blowing on it. She took a bite.

"Really this was unnecessary I think I am fine now."

"Sweetheart, you passed out last night and on top of that starting getting a fever." She rolled her eyes.

"I am fine now. Believe it or not Klaus I was human before I ever was a vampire and know how to take care myself." She took another bite of her soup. Klaus's phone rang.

"Elijah,"

_"__Niklaus, it seems that something has happened."_

Notes: I know that this is somewhat short. But I only had time to write so much. I am trying to study for my test tomorrow. This is the fastest I could update. But after the test I should be able to update sooner. As for some that don't like the Hayley baby thing, I don't like it either but I am trying to go after the show. Hayley is only mentioned though. I don't think I am ruining the story. because I have hardly even brought her in. Only once, she's not really there at all. So sorry if you don't like it. Feel free to check out my other stories. They don't have Hayley in it really. Anyway please do check out one of my stories on that I updated not too long ago. The Ancients and the Origins by RM_Spinella its a story with my own characters and plot. Comments on that would be great too. Five reviews and I will update soon. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline were in the car driving to Bayou. Apparently whatever happened in Bayou was serious because Elijah had requested Klaus's presence. Caroline watched the trees passing by, her mind was filled with dream that she had. She couldn't remember much of it, she just remembered herself in a morgue. But she couldn't remember much after that. She turned back to Klaus whose gaze was on the road.

"So what happened in Bayou?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I am not really sure." He confessed. "Elijah wouldn't say much. But from the way his voice sounded. It seemed as if it was shocking and disturbing." She thought for a moment.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Klaus shrugged.

"My guess is it would be bad, bad enough to call me." Caroline nodded and looked back out the window. Klaus glanced at her. "How are you feeling love?" Klaus asked.

"Alright, your soup seemed to help me." She looked to Klaus who seemed to look at her with concern. "I'm fine Klaus. I am a tough girl. I got sick when I was human as well. I am better now promise." Klaus seemed like he was going to question her again but he nodded instead.

* * *

Arriving in Bayou, Caroline could see the village where the werewolves lived. She could see Hayley standing with Elijah waiting for them. Elijah moved to greet them.

"Niklaus," Klaus nodded. He turned to Caroline. "Miss Caroline,"

"Elijah," Caroline gave him a small smile.

"What has happened brother that seems to require my presence?" Klaus asked. Elijah took a deep breath and glanced to Caroline. "Well?" Klaus folded his arms across his chest.

"You remember the werewolf Oliver brother?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What has the mutt done this time? He always seems to act impulsive." Elijah shook his head.

"Perhaps it's best if you see him instead." He turned to Caroline. "I think she should see him as well." He moved to the cabin and opened the door. Klaus and Caroline followed him inside along with Hayley. Entering the cabin Caroline found three men there. Two were standing and one was sitting on the couch. The one on the couch looked up at Klaus. Caroline wasn't sure what was going on, but Klaus seemed to understand the moment that he stepped into the room. He stared at the man sitting on the couch. He glanced at Elijah for a moment before back to him. He shook his head.

"It's impossible." Klaus murmured. Caroline glanced to him.

"What?" She asked. Klaus didn't even make a glance at her, he was staring at the man.

"But it's true. Even you cannot be fooled by it." Said another male to the left of the man seated on the couch. Klaus glared at him.

"I can see that but there must be some sort o mistake." The other werewolf glared at him.

"It's probably because you brought her here." He pointed at Caroline. Caroline was confused.

"Watch yourself mutt." Klaus growled. There werewolf didn't back down though.

"Isn't she the vampire that was turned human by some man named Markos." Caroline stared at him. "Clearly there is a connection here." He snarled. Caroline looked back to the man sitting on the couch. "I mean first here now him." Caroline turned to him and took a step forward towards him.

"What?"

"Oh come on, it's the only explanation. Her presence has caused another supernatural in this case a werewolf to become human." Caroline gaped at him. Before turning the man on the couch, that she was now assuming was Oliver.

"You're human?" She asked turning to him. Oliver looked at her and nodded.

"I woke yesterday in the most pain that I ever felt last night. It didn't make sense, before everything stopped. All I knew was that I felt different. Then last night I tried to shift but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried. Then Elijah and the other wolves sensed that I wasn't one of them anymore. Before long we consulted with a witch in the early morning, and sure enough it was confirmed."

"She is the only explanation for the cause of him turning human. Everything that is starting to happen is her fault for being here." Caroline turned back to the other man standing there.

"That's enough Jackson." Elijah glared at him.

"I say that she is better dead." Jackson muttered. Before Caroline could speak Klaus had flashed to Jackson and slammed him against the wall. His hand gripped his throat holding him place.

"Klaus," Caroline said. Klaus's eyes were blazing.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." Klaus threatened. Jackson coughed; Klaus was now crushing his windpipe.

"No! Let him go!" Hayley cried. Her eyes, looking into her betroths.

"Niklaus that is enough," But Klaus wasn't listening to anyone. He had threatened Caroline. All he could see was red. He wouldn't let anyone touch her. Suddenly a soft touch was on his arm. He knew who it was.

"Klaus, stop. Let him go." She said. But Klaus couldn't. "Please." Her soft voice was able to make him look at her. Her blue green eyes pleading with him. She was able to make him weak and would seem to do anything she would say. After a moment he finally let him go. Jackson gasped rubbing his throat. Hayley breathed a sigh of relief. Elijah could only stare; the girl again seemed to prove the affect that she had over his brother. She had to mean so much to his brother. He never thought his brother would listen to anyone. Even a human girl; who had once been a baby vampire had made his brother listen. Caroline glanced to the werewolf that was now human before stepping outside.

* * *

Matt and Rebekah had managed to get back into Mystic Falls. They had gone to the house where the witches had been burned a century ago. Knowing that Sloan and a few Travelers were harboring there. Rebekah listened closely. She smirked.

"Only one Traveler." She said as she flashed inside. Matt right behind her, he found her by the stairs. Putting a finger to her lips and pointing to the Traveler that was asleep on the couch. Moving past the living room both climbed the stairs looking for Sloan's room.

"Where would a witch keep her grimore?" Matt asked as he was looking through draws. Rebekah shrugged before turning to him and gave him a look.

"I don't think it would be in her undergarments." Matt felt heat in his cheeks when he opened up the draw to find himself holding a bra. Shoving it back before he closed it he turned to search under the bed. Rebekah chuckled before looking in her bag. "Got it!" Rebekah murmured before she froze.

"Great, now lets- Before he could protest she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the closet closing the door quietly. It was dark and they couldn't see anything. "What are you doing?" He said.

"Shh! She's here." Rebekah whispered. Matt swallowed hard and they both were silent when they heard the door open. They heard movement and talking.

_"__Still no sign of Julian?" _Said Sloan.

_"__No. I'm afraid he's missing. But it seems that Ivan took care of the witch." _Said a male voice.

_"__The Bennett Witch? Oh how she was annoying. She actually thought she could take on Ivan. What a fool." _Matt felt his whole body go cold. Was Bonnie dead? _"What of Markos?" _

_"__Markos has decided that now that Ivan is back he will most likely send him to get that blonde girl named Caroline Forbes back. She is a part of the spell still that will let us have our lives back. I heard that two other supernatural have strangely turned human."_

_"__This means that it's reversing every spell that has ever been down. Vampires, werewolves, and witches will soon be mortal once again. And yes we will have our home back once again."_

* * *

Caroline was standing by the car waiting for Klaus. Her arms were folded across her chest. Whatever Markos did to her it was affecting others, whatever spell he did, it was working. Klaus walked over to Caroline.

"Are you alright, love?" Caroline nodded before speaking.

"Klaus, what if what they said was true. What if my presence is making others human?" Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline we don't know that. And that's only one werewolf I'm sure that we will find a way to fix this and stop Markos-

"Klaus! What if you turn human as well?"

"Sweetheart, I am a thousand years old-

"And I am the original hybrid, I know but what if that's not enough." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Let me finish sweetheart, I was going to say that because I am an original and a hybrid, I don't think that I will turn human of my mother's spell. It was quite powerful love. No witch, has ever been able to remove it."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Caroline, I think it's because my family and I are the true origin of the supernatural. If Markos wants to cast this sort of spell I am afraid that he would have to come at me directly." Caroline sighed and nodded. There was slight growl coming from Caroline's stomach. Klaus smirked. "Hungry?"

Klaus and Caroline had entered the bar for lunch on Bourbon's street. Caroline was hungry, when she had been hungry before she would drink a blood bag. Now that she was human she hungered for human food instead. Of course there were certain things that she had missed when she was human. But she could still have some of these things as a vampire as well.

"Elijah didn't want to come?" Caroline asked. Klaus shrugged.

"My brother might have some matters that need to be taken care of." She raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Dealing with an old witch that he once knew?"

"Who?"

"Celeste, she was a powerful witch back in the late eighteen hundreds."

"And Elijah was close to her?"

"He had been in love with her, and she with him. Now she has possessing someone and hell bent on trying to cause problems in the city." Caroline thought for a moment.

"It's kind of hard to imagine Elijah in love with someone that isn't Katherine." Klaus gave her a look. "Elena had mentioned it to me that he seemed to have loved her for the longest time and got back together with her before he left to New Orleans. Or at least that was when he broke up with her." Klaus shook his head.

"I will never understand what my brother saw in that harlot." Klaus said shaking his head. Caroline shrugged.

"But I believe that he did love her and she did at some point as well."

"Or she was just trying to manipulate my brother. Like all the Petrova women they always had been manipulative and driving a wedge between brothers. I have always found that is the true curse of the Petrova doppelganger. I take it there was no funeral for the wench?" Caroline gave him a look.

"We buried her, but I wouldn't say anyone spoke highly of her." Klaus shrugged, she glanced at him. "Still hoping that you could have gloated over her corpse to be?" Klaus smirked.

"Somewhat, but I don't regret how things turned out that day." She blushed slightly and turned to look at a wall. "Still regret things ended after though. It happens to be one of my best memories." She glanced at him before she could speak someone called her name.

"Caroline," She turned to find Diana rushing over to her.

"Hi," Caroline said.

"Hi," Diana glanced to Klaus. "Hey Klaus,"

"Hello Diana,"

"Diana," Caroline swallowed hard as her uncle walked up. "Caroline it is nice to see you again." He glanced to Klaus. "This is your friend I take it." Caroline nodded.

"Yes, Uncle Charles this is my friend Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus this is my uncle." Caroline introduced them. Klaus nodded and Charles held out his hand to Klaus. Klaus shook it.

"It is nice to meet you." Caroline could have sworn that Charles was glaring at Klaus. But she wasn't sure. Diana glanced at Klaus and Caroline.

"Are you here for dinner?"

"Yeah," Caroline said. Diana smirked.

"Date-

"Just dinner, I mean I am starved." Charles returned his gaze to Caroline.

"Hmm perhaps next time you could come over for dinner." Caroline nodded.

"That would be nice." Diana nodded.

"We will have to plan a girl's day. But have to go now; I have a big test tomorrow in Calculus. Ugh, I have to study and get a good night rest." Caroline chuckled.

"Good luck, I always found Calculus hard." Diana shrugged.

"Well it was nice seeing you Caroline. Klaus." Charles said as he moved to the door. Diana waved goodbye as she left with him. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Even in the city, its still seems like a small town. I can still see my relatives either way." Klaus shrugged.

"Well you don't have to live with them." Caroline nodded.

"Diana had always been like a sister to me. My only cousin that I would count as a sibling." Caroline went on as they sat down at a table finally. "What would you recommend for dinner seeing how you know New Orleans so well?" Klaus smiled.

"I am starting to think like your cousin, the way you make it sound is almost like a date." Caroline felt the heat in her cheeks return. She gave him a look.

"No. This is just two friends hanging out with one another." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After dinner Klaus and Caroline went back to the mansion, Caroline had gone to her room to get ready for bed. Feeling somewhat thirsty she walked downstairs to get a drink. She grasped the glass of water in her hands and turned to make herself to bed when she gasped.

"Pardon me Miss Caroline," Caroline swallowed hard and nodded.

"Elijah, I would have thought you would have been in bed already." Elijah nodded.

"Well I came to get drink as well." He said moving over to grab a blood bag from the fridge. He studied her for a moment. "Are you alright Miss Caroline?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Elijah shrugged.

"I thought that perhaps some events from today might have upset you." She sighed.

"Do you think that they are right? That I am somehow apart of the werewolf Oliver turning human suddenly?" Elijah thought for a moment.

"I am not sure, but I think that you might have some benefitted to this somehow. But remember, Miss Caroline Markos is the one that placed this spell on you. This spell that might actually have a stronger effect on the world then we know. But rest assured we will find a way to stop him." Caroline nodded and took sip of her drink. "What are your feelings towards my brother?" Caroline nearly choked on her drink at his words. Swallowing hard she looked back to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"I don't know Miss Caroline, I just see that my brother cares for you very much. I have never seen him care about another that is not family. At least not since we were human. Family has always been first to him, never anyone else. But lately he has been putting you first. I can tell that my brother must have strong feelings for you. I only ask what yours are for him, because you must know that how he feels. I have never seen Niklaus care for another, not the way that he cares about you." Caroline looked at him.

"I am not sure Elijah; I like him if that's what you wish to know. But I don't think that things would work out between us. I mean my friends hate him, and he has done so many things…" Elijah looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure that you are thinking of yourself or others?" Caroline bit her lip. "Take my advice Miss Caroline, doing what others wish for you to do will never make you happy. Only you can make yourself happy by doing what you want. If your friends care about you, they should let you be with who you wish. You know my family hated Katerina, but I loved her. I didn't care what they thought because I loved her and she me. Though I knew people would never understand, I choose her because she made me feel love and happiness. As for everything that my brother has done, I don't think that you and your friends are much of saints. There is no difference between us, we both have taken life to protect the ones that we love. Niklaus, Rebekah, even Kol and I have always done things for our family. To protect each other, even in Niklaus's own twisted way." He looked at her. "Do you know what I had noticed when Niklaus came back from Mystic Falls a few months ago?" He asked.

"No." She looked at him confused.

"He had a smile on his face." She raised her eyebrows. "Not a sadistic smile, a true smile. A smile of happiness, and almost a change in heart. He had freed Thierry from his prison giving him another chance. My brother has never really done that after someone has betrayed him once before. But he did that, and it confused me at first but after meeting you I think I know why." She gulped. Wondering if he knew. "It was because he had gotten a chance to see you again. You are the source of my brother's new found happiness." Caroline stared at him.

"He was happy probably because he got what he wanted," Caroline folded her arms across her chest. Elijah shook his head.

"No, I could see the difference. He was happy for the first time in almost a thousand years." He paused and looked at her. "The only thing I ask of you is that you don't hurt him. Please." Caroline glanced to the wall.

"I don't want to hurt him." She replied. It was the truth. She didn't. Elijah gave her a smile.

"I hope that one day you will see the true Niklaus and give him a chance." Elijah murmured. He turned away. "Goodnight Miss Caroline," Figures. The older brother, the original was the wisest and a great person on giving advice. It put things into perspective. Was she really not letting her be with Klaus for her friends? She had feelings for Klaus, she had come to admit this. Perhaps it was time for her to do what she wanted and not what others wanted her to do. Like Elijah said. It was decided, she would try and tell Klaus her feelings.

* * *

Klaus entered his study looking for his sketch book when he noticed her sitting on the couch. He glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. She smirked and stood facing him moving to stand before him. Her red curls swayed as she moved to him.

"Well you told me to return when I had information." Genevieve muttered. Klaus moved to sit down behind his desk.

"Fine, tell me what you know about Markos, witch."

"Oh I think I know a lot more then you know Klaus Mikaelson." He studied her for a moment. "I do apologize not being able to meet in person. I however have my hands full with things in Mystic Falls. I did notice your sister there though. She is not very good a sneaking around town with her little human friend." Klaus stood and looked at him.

"Markos," Markos smirked in Genevieve's body.

"Surprise, I have to say the spell has worked wonders on Caroline. Her essence of the spell may not affect you but certainly to those ordinary vampires, werewolves, witches even a few of your hybrids that you have left. The one I have though currently had been working for me. Anyway I hear that you and your brother are trying to dig up information on me. I'm afraid you won't be able to find anything about me. There had only been a few documents that have ever existed and had been burned to a crisp. But I am sure that you could still try. But I am also sure that she will be dead by then." Klaus glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well Caroline's family of course. Hmm she must be getting closer to finding her family's darkest secret."

"Caroline?"

"Yes. You want to know what's happening to your love, she's dying slowly. The spell that had created the vampire was taken away, reversing the affects. She was supposed to die, but of course she then became a vampire through the blood in her system that was spelled of course." Klaus swallowed hard. "Oh and I haven't gotten to the best part yet, have you noticed Caroline acting strange lately. Besides the moment that she fainted in the bathroom. Do remember that I know everything, my eyes are everywhere. Caroline hasn't told you about her nights filled with blood. She is getting quite sick because her body is shutting down because she had been dead as a vampire. So she will be dead soon. My estimation is that she might have a few weeks depending on how bad her death had been to make her into a vampire." Markos sighed. "I am sorry to say Klaus but the supernatural world is dying as we know it along with the Other Side. And don't worry you and the rest of your family will die soon enough. Time is running out Klaus." Markos whispered. Klaus's jaw clenched. "Tick Tock, Tick tock." Before Klaus could utter another word the darkness in Genevieve's eyes faded before she collapsed. Klaus stared at Genevieve. Now he knew what was going on with Caroline, he just had to find a way to save her. And stop Markos.

* * *

Caroline read through the pages of her Grandfather's journal. So many weird looking symbols in the book as well. Before she found a page about her mother. Reading over the words: '_Lizzy was strong but had always seemed against it. As she would call it 'The Family Business.' When Liz gave birth to a daughter Caroline, she didn't want her to be pulled into the same childhood and life that she had. The supernatural creatures of this city were becoming of problems, but she left. And refused to hunt ever again.'_

Note: So here is another chapter. I apologize for the late delay. I was also looking for inspiration and I wanted to make the chapter longer to make up for it. Sorry no Klaroline kiss in this one. But Caroline is going to be giving Klaus a chance soon. I thought Elijah should show his thousand years of wisdom. For those of you Kalijah fans. How did I do with trying to show how Elijah had felt towards Katherine. I thought comparing his relationship to Klaus and Caroline's might be a good one. Just that people were against his relationship with her and some of Caroline's friends would be with Klaus. Looks like Markos showed up. Caroline is dying, slowly. Klaus is going to have to find something to save her and fast. Matt and Rebekah are in a situation. So anybody have any ideas on Caroline's family. There is more than meets the eye, her family has something to do with Markos and at the same time Caroline is find more about her family. Hmm I am thinking Matt and Rebekah. I am not doing halijah because that's just weird to me. But I am however wondering who Elijah should be with. I will be updating The Blood reign in New Orleans soon. Five reviews and I will update soon. Promise this time because I have already prepared and have it close to being done. Lol thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"__Hi you have reached the Forbes residents. We are not home right now. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks, bye." _Caroline groaned when she heard the beep once again.

"Mom, it's Caroline again. Call me back I need to talk to you it's an important. Bye." She hung up the phone irritated before tossing her phone on the bed. She moved to take a shower. Caroline wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Her mother hadn't answered her phone all morning. And the Police Department hadn't seen her either. Perhaps she was still out on patrol or something. Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed only she began to gasp instead. Once again Caroline was feeling light headed and felt lack of oxygen. She put her hand to her chest trying to gasp for a breath. Finally Caroline could breathe in the air once again. She panted. It almost felt like she had asthma or something. Finishing washing up, Caroline turned off the water and moved out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself she walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. Just as she was about to brush a strand of hair fell in front of her face. That wasn't what caught her eye though. It was the fact that the once blonde lock was now gray. Caroline stared at it, before remembering Katherine having gray hair before she died and went into Elena's body. Caroline swallowed hard, she knew it now. She was dying, and that was that. And now she didn't want to die, she wanted to be a vampire again. But perhaps Caroline Forbes wasn't meant to live forever like others.

* * *

Klaus hadn't had much sleep that night. He had kept thinking of Genevieve's words or Markos who been possessing her. Caroline was dying, he shook his head. He couldn't think of her dying, he couldn't let her die. He wouldn't let her die. He would not lose his light; if she died he would have no meaning left in the world to live. He would be in the dark once again, he would be worse than he was before. Or at least that's what Elijah knew. He had been watching his brother now as he explained the situation to him. Telling of what Markos had told him.

"I will contact Therese. By now she has to have found something that could help Miss Caroline." Elijah murmured. "Markos may think that he has won but we are not beaten yet brother. Now would be the time to gather the witches and some help from the vampires. Perhaps Davina might be strong enough with a group of witches to help her." Klaus shrugged.

"At this moment I am desperate." Klaus admitted. Elijah nodded.

"I will help you brother." Elijah put his hand on his shoulder. Klaus turned to him.

"Why?" Klaus asked. Elijah gave him a small smile.

"Because she has gotten you out of that hollow life that you had once lived in. She is your humanity Niklaus. I haven't seen you truly happy in the last thousand years. And I am your brother." Elijah sighed. "Brother I think you should reconsider Rebekah's banishment. We may need her help." Klaus glanced at him.

"Did you think I didn't know where you went with the jock boy?" Elijah shrugged.

"Reconsider brother, we are talking about the end of the Supernatural World. Forget about what she has done to you for now." Klaus shook his head.

"She made her choice when she chose to bring Mikael here to kill not only me but you. She broke my trust." Elijah sighed.

"Very well." Elijah left the room without another word.

* * *

Caroline put her hair up to cover the strand with the rest of her hair. Her phone buzzed. She looked down hoping that it was her mother at first when she found that it was Diana.

"Diana?"

_"__Caroline! I have a major crisis!"_ Caroline raised an eyebrow before glancing in the mirror at her hair. She was having problems, Caroline was dying.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

_"__Will Evans asked me; on a date!"_

"That's great…umm explain to me how this is a bad thing?" Caroline said puzzled.

_"__Hello! I'm nervous…"_

"It's ok to be nervous on a first date." Caroline was nervous about admitting her feelings to someone who she had constantly rejected. Now she was afraid of rejection.

_"__So I am here to ask you to please go on a double date with me and Will."_ Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?!"

_"__Come on Caroline it will be fun. And I will at least have my cousin with me. So then it wouldn't be awkward. Maybe someone could bring a certain British college friend."_ Caroline was glaring at a wall.

"I don't think that I should have told you about him." Caroline muttered.

_"__Come on Caroline be a big girl and ask him on a date." _Caroline's hands were clenched into fists.

"Where would we be going?"

_"__I knew that you would see it my way."_ Caroline could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

* * *

Klaus looked up to the knock to find Caroline stand there. She bit her lip before giving him a small smile.

"Morning,"

"Morning love," No one spoke for a few moments. Klaus was trying to think of a way to tell Caroline about what happened last night. But he wasn't sure how to tell her.

"So where is Elijah?" She asked.

"He went out to speak to Therese. What Markos has been doing appears to be serious. Meaning all the Supernatural creatures are at stake as of the supernatural world." Klaus told her. She thought for a moment.

"Why don't you let Rebekah come back into the city?" Klaus's jaw tightened. She knew he didn't like talking about it. But this was important. "It's just with everything happening you could really use her help." Klaus shook his head.

"She betrayed me Caroline. I don't trust her." Caroline nodded.

"Klaus, the whole supernatural world is at stake like you said. I think this is not the time to hold a grudge. You need to face facts. You need your sister's help. Klaus, it's ok to be mad at her. But that doesn't mean that you have to banish her. Klaus you and I both know that we need her help." Klaus looked at her.

"Rebekah brought my father here she-

"Klaus, why did you let her live when you knew that she was with Elijah and Matt somewhere in the city." Klaus was taken aback by this. Caroline realized that the great original hybrid was for once speechless. She sighed.

"Speaking of Reekah I think she is back in Mystic Falls with your friend." Klaus muttered.

"I should have gone with them." Caroline said. She swallowed hard and glanced at Klaus.

"I see, you would wish to return home." She shook her head.

"No it's not like that."

"I understand that perhaps you would prefer to not be here."

"No, it's my mom actually. She hasn't been answering my phone calls. But I guess that she might be working. I mean it is still just one day. Can't jump to conclusions now." Klaus nodded.

"What did you want to talk to her about?" He asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Family things, such as my uncle. And seeing how she is."

"Well you can try to call her again later perhaps she will answer then."

"Yeah," Caroline bit her lip before taking a deep breath."So…I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. And I think I was honest to you once. But I wasn't completely. More because I was admitting it to myself. I couldn't accept it…" Klaus looked at her wondering where she was going with this. "I think a wise friend told me that I should start doing what I want and not what everyone else wants. Otherwise I would have never been happy. So I think I am going to start. You remember my confession in the woods…well I thought once I had told you things would end. And go back to the way things were." She looked up at him again. "Well I was wrong. And my feelings for you only grew that day. I tried to bury them but…" She shook her head. Klaus was in shock. She was admitting her feelings for him. "I said that I you weren't in my future. I will tell you I thought at first. Bu the truth is I do see you in my future." Klaus felt happiness radiating through him. He hadn't felt happiness since the day he had seen her in the woods. Caroline took a deep breath. "So…I wanted to give you a chance. You remember my cousin Diana right?" Klaus nodded. Wondering what her cousin had to do with her confession.

"The brunette." Caroline nodded.

"Yes, well she has invited us out to a club." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, a jazz club. And funny thing is that I haven't really had fun in long time since the whole Traveler drama." Klaus studied her for a moment. "And you are welcome to you know come if you want." Diana had suggested this, but at the

"Miss Forbes, are you asking me on a date?" She felt heat in her cheeks before shaking her head.

"No." She folded her arms across her chest before sighing. "Maybe. Yes." Klaus smirked. "Don't get to cocky about it."

"Well how could I refuse someone such as you Miss Forbes." She gave him a smile.

"She said to meet her there around six at the Maison Jazz Club." Klaus may not have been interested in attending an outing with other people. She had finally given him a chance. Klaus felt himself smile, happy with her confession. But at this rate, Klaus was sure that he would be the one to have her smile like that at his presence.

* * *

Matt was opening the book when they got back to the mansion. Luckily it was Klaus's and not Tyler's he had a very low original policy. Rebekah was removing the cloths on the furniture for them to sit down.

"I would offer you something to eat, but as you can see this house is mostly empty as can be." Rebekah murmured. Matt shrugged.

"I don't think if you guys still lived here that there would be food, unless you count blood bags for yourselves." Rebekah glanced at him.

"As a matter of fact, even though I am an original I still enjoy the taste and qualities of human food." Matt glanced to her.

"Ok, so I can't read this language. No offense I am not good at learning other languages." Rebekah walked over to sit on the couch with him, taking the book from him. She flipped through the pages.

"Well no wonder, the text is in Aramaic." Matt thought for a moment.

"Aramaic, that's the biblical text right?"

"Well yes, it is a family of languages or dialects belonging to the Semitic Family." Matt raised an eyebrow confused.

"The Semitic Family?" Rebekah sighed.

"I notice the schools of higher education fail to teach much about ancient cities, languages, religion or beliefs." Rebekah muttered. "Semitic Family is a language of family or a common ancestor. Across much of Western Asia and North Africa or North America. Basically many languages in one that were carried down from ancestors. Anyway Aramaic is a mixture of Arabic and Modern Hebrew alphabet." Rebekah looked through the pages before stopping on a page. She shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Just something about the curse. It was originally cast by an ancient witch believed to might have been a spirit themselves. It describes casting it on the Travelers using them for power or something."

"Anything else? Because I feel like we kind of know that." Matt murmured. Rebekah glanced through the page.

"I fear that we might have to talk to someone that might have lived at that time." Matt gave her a look.

"Like who? In all cases the only person or creature that has survived nearly that long was Silas but he was trapped in a tomb for that long and now he is dead." Rebekah nodded.

"Yes he is." She smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this idea?" Rebekah pushed the book into Matt's lap before taking out her cell phone and dialing a number.

"Ava, remember that favor you owe me. I think it's time to pay it back."

* * *

Caroline bit her lip. She was still focusing on the strand of grey hair. She groaned. God she was like eighteen or nineteen now. And she was getting grey hair; she wasn't as old as her mother. No offense to her. Caroline thought. Speaking of her mother, she still hadn't called her back. Caroline was now starting to get worried. Perhaps something had happened to her mother. Caroline had her hair in curls that caressed her cheeks. Some of her hair was pulled while the rest dangled down. She was wearing a red side shoulder dress, with a few gems around the strap. It was Rebekah's, she prayed that Rebekah wouldn't find out. She wasn't sure if she should be wearing her clothes. But Caroline didn't have much to wear. Jeans, t-shirts, bras, casual dress, and pajamas. It wasn't like she was living her; she did have plans once things got back to normal. Normal as when she was a vampire again. Or at least she hoped that she would be. She swallowed hard; she still wanted to finish college. Though this still brought up questions about Klaus. She knew that she had confessed her feelings for him as well admitted to herself that she liked him. But she wondered if she had been right before. She still had things that she wanted to do. She wanted to go to college. Where did this lead them? Caroline actually felt nervous, remembering many first dates. She had been nervous when she was human. But as a vampire she felt more confident with herself. Caroline looked on her bed where the journal that her grandfather held was. She remembered what she had read the night before. And in all honest it scared her a little. She wasn't really sure if it was true or not.

Flashback:

_November 13__th__ 1993 French Quarter(Grandfather's Old House.)_

_ "__Are you doing this because of Bill?" Luther Meade, Elizabeth Meade(later Forbes) father said. Liz was busy packing her things. She had shoulder length blonde hair in a mass of waves. Her light blue eyes dazzled in the light of the moon coming through the window. "Lizzy," Her father said softly. _

_"__No," _

_"__Then perhaps it's about Aidan." Liz froze hearing his name._

_"__What do you mean?" Liz asked as she placed her clothes in the suitcase. _

_"__Charles hinted that you may be running from him." Liz turned to him. _

_"__You know I don't run from anyone dad." Luther shook his head._

_"__I don't understand why are you leaving?" Liz shook her head._

_"__No, this isn't about Aidan or Bill. This is about me getting the hell out of this cursed city." Luther stared at her._

_"__And Mystic Falls isn't?" Liz shook her head. "Lizzy wherever you go there is always danger. You know why the dark is always to be feared." Liz felt a tear slide down her cheek as she packed the rest of her things. _

_"__No! This is about Caroline; she needs to be far away from here." Luther shook his head._

_"__What are you not telling me?" _

_"__Don't tell Aidan dad please." Luther stared at her._

_"Has he done something to you?" She shook her head._

_"__No…I just can't talk about it. The sooner I leave with Caroline the sooner we will be safe." _

_"__Safe? From what?" _

_"__From everything here in New Orleans!" _

_"__Lizzy you know our family. We don't fear any supernatural creature." Liz licked her lips._

_"__Do you think I want this for Caroline? I want her to grow up like a normal girl. One that doesn't have to be involved in the 'Family Business' I don't want that for her." Luther stared at her as she zipped her suitcase up._

_"__It's her birth right. You can't hide it from her forever. Hunting is in her blood. It will always be." Liz picked up her suitcase. _

_"__I am doing this to protect Caroline. The less that she knows the safer she will be." She moved to the door. Luther grabbed her arm._

_"__You're hiding something from me. I don't think you are just doing this to protect Caroline from something or someone." She yanked her arm away from him. _

_"__I am leaving with Bill and Caroline tonight." She swallowed hard. "Goodbye dad," She turned and headed out the door. _

_"__Lizzy, Lizzy!" He called after her._

_"__I'm sorry…"_

Flashback ended:

She was anxious to call her mother. She had to find out what had happened. It had been the last page that her mother had been in. It was almost like her mother wanted to be forgotten or invisible. But she couldn't understand why she wouldn't want her in New Orleans. What was her mother hiding from her?

Note: So here is another chapter. I apologize again for a long delay. I have been working on it for a while. Got one last exam on Thursday then I should try and get back on track. Like I said I had most of it done. But I felt like adding more because of the long wait. Hmm what is Liz hiding? And who is Aidan? Will Charles know anything of this? What are Rebekah and Matt up to? Next chapter: Klaroline Date well Double. Five Reviews please and I will try to see if I can update Friday or Wednesday. Recently updated The Hex of Shadows. Sequel to Salem Witches. On by RM_Spinella please check it out if you like the supernatural. Mainly about witches. My own characters, plot and Supernatural .

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The club had been somewhat a good idea. Caroline needed a distraction from all the supernatural events that had been happening lately. Besides Caroline realizing that she was dying very slowly. It was probably what was pushing her to do the things that she wanted to do. She didn't care much anymore really, but she still wished that she was a vampire. She hated that she was dying but she couldn't control her own fate that Markos had put on her. But she couldn't help but try and find out what her mother hadn't told her. Besides that she wasn't answering her phone. Klaus wasn't really use to going on a date or a double for that matter. But Caroline knew that he was trying for her sake. He didn't seem to like Will much either, though made an effort to get along. Diana was so happy when Caroline had agreed to come and helped get Klaus to agree as well. They were dancing on the dance floor with the loud music. Diana smiled at her as they danced.

"Finally gave in then?" She yelled at Caroline so that she could hear over the pounding music. Caroline glanced at Klaus who was having a drink; Will looked as if he felt intimidated by Klaus's presence. Like he didn't know what to say, it was after Will had mentioned that he was thinking of traveling to Italy with his family for the summer and was welcoming Diana to perhaps come as well. Klaus had mentioned that he had been there before. Will asked him what it was like, and Klaus said it was lovely. Until Will asked if it had been better than New Orleans, Klaus had told him that he loved New Orleans but had traveled to other places besides Italy. Making Will ask where other then Italy. Caroline shrugged.

"I didn't really have time to look for a date seeing as you just dropped this double date all on me." Caroline made an excuse. Diana gave her a look.

"Technically this is my second date." Caroline glared at her. "Well?"

"Fine, I gave him a chance." Not just because I am dying, Caroline thought to herself. Diana smirked at her.

"Knew that all you two needed was a little push." Diana murmured. Caroline shrugged. "I think we should probably save them." Diana nodded to Will and Klaus, who looked almost bored now. Probably because of the lack of talking between them.

"Oh but it's more fun for us." Caroline chuckled watching Klaus in misery.

* * *

Klaus was standing near the bar with a drink in his hand. He took a sip of his scotch and glanced to Will who seemed to be silent now after Klaus had told him about Rome, Italy. Klaus watched Caroline who was dancing with Diana, his glass only tightened when he noticed another guy starting over to Caroline. Jealousy ran through his veins, suddenly having the urge to snap his neck when she turned to him. Will noticed Klaus's glass had a crack in it now. He overheard the conversation.

_"__Want to dance?" _As soon as the guy placed his hand on hers, Klaus found himself standing right next to her. The guy glanced to him.

"She's taken," Klaus muttered. Klaus grasped Caroline's hand in his walking around him. Caroline glanced back to Diana who smiled at her giving her thumbs up before turning to Will. Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at Klaus.

"Can you dance to this music?" Caroline asked. Klaus turned to her.

"As I once said just because I am a thousand years old doesn't mean I can't excel at things." Caroline smirked.

"So you have never danced like this before I am taking it." Klaus shrugged.

"Only will I ever dance like this with you Caroline." Klaus spoke as he began to move his body to the rhythm; Caroline followed moving her body with his. She turned herself around and grinded against him. Klaus's hands moved to her waist holding her against him.

Not too far from where they are, stood a tall man with dark hair and electric blue eyes. He watched the Original Hybrid dancing with the young human girl, who he remembered seeing him dance with back in Mystic Falls. Clearly he was taken with this girl, because at one point he knew the blonde had been a vampire once before. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Looking down he read the text.

_Did you find him? _

_-EM _

Looking back over to the hybrid and the human, he dialed the number as he turned to leave the club. As soon as the person picked up, he spoke.

"I found them; he's with the blonde girl from Mystic Falls as well. Just that something's changed. The girl's human."

* * *

Elijah was standing next to Hayley in the French Quarter, it turned out that Marcel's friend Diego had seemed to suddenly transition human. A werewolf had turned human; now two vampires had been turned human. Elijah turned to them as they stood on the balcony.

"This is getting strange," Marcel said. "Last night he was a vampire today he is human. He won't accept any blood, his body won't let him. He can't be turned back." Elijah nodded. "Please tell me Klaus and you are working on a way to figure out what is going on here." Marcel murmured. Elijah sighed.

"Niklaus has met Markos through Genevieve's body. It seems that this is not the only thing that will happen once there human." Marcel stared at him waiting for an answer. "I think the spell of the vampire or in this case the blood has been reverse. But at the same time they had been dead as a vampire. The blood was the spell take that away and…"

"They could go back to being dead the way they were supposed to die." Elijah nodded. Marcel shook his head. "So basically were all on a line for extinction." Marcel sighed and looked away.

"Niklaus and I are trying to do what we can. It seems that no vampire other than an original can enter Mystic Falls. Rebekah is there right now. They hadn't expected an original vampire so they didn't put up something strong enough to keep her out. She is trying to find something that can reverse the spell." Marcel swallowed hard.

"I hope that she is ok,"

"On the contrary, the original seemed to be doing just fine till of course we sensed her presence in our town." Elijah, Marcel and the vampires of the French Quarter turned to the man standing there. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore dress pants, a dress shirt and tie. With an over coat draping down his sides. His hands were behind his back as he circled the vampires. He glanced to the werewolf with child. Behind him emerged six others. He turned to Elijah and studied him. "Elijah Mikaelson, one of the original vampires. Eldest as I can see. One of the originals besides the other three." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Other three? You must be mistaken. There are only three of us total left." The man shrugged and touched the side of the wall as if looking for dust or something.

"Well you are mistaken clearly."

"Who are you?" Marcel demanded. The man turned to them.

"Ah it's always those questions. Who are you?"

"What do you want?" Another man said behind them. The man with dirty blonde hair glanced back to the female wolf with child.

"What I want is fairly simple. And I think that you know." In the next second two Travelers began to chant, almost all the vampires of the French Quarter cried out in pain as it seemed like screws were going through their head. Elijah and Marcel looked to them. Before turning back to the intruders; the man smirked before raising his hand, Elijah found himself knocked into the wall, where he remained.

"I'm Ivan by the way." Elijah found himself struggling against the warlock's power. Clearly he was a powerful warlock, He moved to where Hayley stood. She backed away knowing to be afraid now seeing Elijah for once defenseless. Elijah was struggling against the power and force that kept him pinned to the wall. Hayley found herself moving down the stairs only for a force to make her lose her balance and fall. The fall didn't kill her but it had another affect. She screamed when she felt it, Elijah snarled till the force dropped. He fell to the ground but flashed to his feet just in time to find the man standing over Hayley. He smirked.

"Just a little something to remember me by; tell your brother if he doesn't give us the girl then his child won't survive. The clock has already begun. But of course the child didn't go completely untouched." Elijah flashed to him but he was already on the other side of the room. He moved to help Hayley before looking back at the man. "When your brother is ready to surrender the girl to us, tell him that Markos has sent his regards." Elijah looked at him. And with that Ivan was gone. Elijah bit his wrist and fed his blood to Hayley.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus had left the club after noticing Diana and Will had left a while ago texting Caroline they had gone someplace to eat. Caroline looked at the time it was almost midnight. Her stomach growled, Klaus chuckled.

"Hungry?" Caroline shrugged.

"Yes,"

"I suppose I could cook something. What does the lady wish to have?" Caroline thought for a moment.

"Pancakes," Klaus raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Breakfast for dinner then." Klaus grabbed a frying pan out of the cabinet. Caroline smiled.

"Blueberry?" She asked. Klaus nodded to the fridge. Caroline had grabbed a bowl from the cabinet while moving to the fridge to grab the berries. Klaus had proven once again that he was a good chef. She was guessing the thousand years of experience once again. It made her think of what it would have been like if she was a vampire once again. How she could have learned many skills and many talents, but now they were all taken from him. She hated that she wasn't a vampire; she wasn't sure what was to come. But it all depended on how long she had to live. She wasn't sure. But at the same time, she still wanted to do the things that she didn't do before. And Klaus was one of those that she still wanted to know, to see if there was a possibility for them to be together. He did say that he would be her last love, no matter how long it takes. But she was still curious as to, if she would be his last love? Even if she wore to die tomorrow, she knew that he had lived for a thousand years and he would live for another thousand years. Caroline and Klaus were now sitting on the couch. She bit her lip before glancing at him.

"What if you become human?" She asked. She was still worried knowing that lately other supernatural creatures were becoming human. A werewolf had just become one, and another had threatened her because of it. She was concerned that because he was an original so would the rest of the blood line.

"Love, I told you it's not going to happen. We will stop Markos, and we will find a way to help you become a vampire again." Klaus promised. She looked at him before shrugging.

"You just seem so sure." She commented.

"Well I am not going to give up on you. When you still don't give up on me." She stared at him. It was true even after all they had been through and all she had said to him. She hadn't given up on being able to save him. He had been proving that he could change, that he wasn't so cold and evil like many thought he was. It was then that she knew that he really did care for her like he had always said. And that she had regretted making him leave Mystic Falls and never coming back. Never coming back for her. She always knew that it was true, but she had been in denial. She thought staying away from him was the right thing. But she had come to realize that she needed him more than she knew. She hadn't noticed how close they were till she glanced back to him. She got lost in his blue eyes before she lost all her thoughts and pressed her hand to his cheek. Before she pressed her lips to his.

Note: Hey guys I apologize for the delay. Truth is I had this done. One problem I had no wifi so I couldn't post it. I was in the out country visiting family. That's why, plus I was so busy. Anyway Caroline finally kisses Klaus. What happened to Hayley and the baby? What did Ivan do exactly and who was the guy watching Caroline and Klaus? Looks like Diana was trying to help Caroline and Klaus get together. And I have recently heard news, or rumors. Hope you are sitting down for this one, it could or could not be true until you watch season 2 of the originals. There is a crossover episode and Caroline could be the one to crossover to New Orleans and possibly see Klaus. I am not sure just read an article something about the rumored crossover but Caroline being the possible one because they both need comfort at the moment and who better then Caroline to comfort Klaus. And Klaus to try and comfort Caroline. I really hope it's true but Julie Plec keeps disappointing me. Anyway five reviews and I am already working on the next chapter. Yay! Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Author Note: Ok this is a chapter but I thought I would elaborate on the whole Hayley baby thing also the whole Caroline and Klaus deal with it. Look I don't like Hayley or the fact that Klaus has a daughter that much. But I am trying to go by the show so that it could be an actual possible situation that could happen. And another thing, Caroline is human. Three reasons at the moment why Caroline couldn't be a vampire or a hybrid ever. One is the fact that she was turned human by Markos, and at the moment there is no possibility of her becoming a vampire when she can't get vampire blood down her system. Two, Caroline couldn't be a hybrid because she is not a werewolf and doesn't have the gene. And three, as I said before Caroline is human because of a spell taking back the supernatural, even if Caroline was a werewolf or a hybrid, she would still be HUMAN. And I am not trying to be mean because yeah I know I wish that they didn't make the whole Hayley and the baby thing. But this is just a story, if you really don't like how I set things up then I would recommend reading my other fanfics besides this one and Hex of the French Quarter. They both have Hayley and the baby in it because I was trying to incorporate most of the storyline in the actual show like I said. So at the moment Caroline is human, and has to learn to deal with this fact. At the moment she is currently doing things she wanted to do but was afraid. Living life to the fullest as because she is dying. And to her Klaus is a big part of that. So I apologize for the rant but I needed to make that clear. Now here is the chapter.

* * *

Klaus woke to the sun shining through the window, for once Klaus woke with a smile on his face. True happiness, he hadn't realized that he and Caroline had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself remembering what happened last night. Caroline seemed to give him a chance. Again she surprised him, he always knew that she was stubborn and in the woods that day he knew that she had meant it when she said that he could never come back for her. Caroline had kissed him, he remembered her soft lips on his. Like the first time, it still felt passionate and heavenly. Klaus was worried though, his old fear rising once again. He was afraid that she would regret everything that had happened yesterday and walk away from this once again. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed something different about Caroline, as she lay on top of him, her face pressed into his neck. His eyes focused on the strand of hair that was not like her golden hair, he touched the strand. Klaus swallowed hard remembering Markos's words, she was dying that much was true but time was also catching up to her. She wasn't that old but her body was dying. He was just starting to notice the time they nearly had, Klaus couldn't imagine being without her though. Caroline groaned and snuggled closer to Klaus feeling the heat of the sun on face. She didn't want to wake up, she found herself comfortable where she was. But she had a feeling that she should get up, because who knew what the day held. Klaus knew that she was awake.

"Morning love," Caroline blinked twice when she heard his voice. Caroline looked up to find Klaus staring back down at her. She gave him a small smile, before moving to give him a sweet kiss.

"Morning," Caroline sighed leaning her forehead against his. She felt so happy for once she felt like she was glowing. Perhaps that's what Klaus had met when he said that she was full of light. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Never better, you?"

"Wonderful," Klaus smiled to her before glancing to the strand of grey hair. Caroline noticed as it fell in front of her face. She pulled it back before biting her lip. "I dyed it…" She tried to lie but he shook his head.

"We have to find a way to stop this." Caroline nodded.

"Before I start looking like my grandma no offense to her." Klaus chuckled.

"That's not what I meant sweetheart." Klaus murmured. "I meant that if things get worse that it could possibly mean your life." Caroline shrugged.

"Well maybe I wasn't meant to live forever." Klaus stared at her, before it turned into a glare.

"Don't talk like that love," Caroline sighed.

"But it's the truth I have always been collateral damage. I have always been the one tortured, used or nearly killed. I probably just need to accept facts, I wasn't meant to live for so long." Klaus tightened his arms around Caroline's waist.

"Don't be so careless with your life Caroline." Caroline could sense that he was getting angry. But he needed to accept that it was probably the truth she probably wouldn't survive. Before either of them could speak suddenly the door opened and in rushed a worried Davina. Davina stared at them both for a moment when she noticed their position. Caroline moved off of Klaus.

"Davina,"

"Something happened to Hayley and the baby,"

* * *

Elijah was pacing back and forth waiting for Therese to tell him how Hayley was. He was worried more though about the child, his possible niece or nephew. Marcel was standing to the side watching him.

"I think that it seems like you are more of the father then Klaus. At least the way you are acting at this moment." Marcel commented. Elijah gave him a look. "Relax I am sure that everything is fine." Marcel noticed Klaus and swallowed hard. "I think what you should be worrying about is telling Klaus." Elijah turned to find Klaus entering along with Caroline.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded.

"We were attacked last night by some Travelers I believe. One happened to be stronger then I had expected." Marcel gave him a look.

"It was a warlock that actually was able to hold down Elijah for a few moments long enough for him to knock Hayley down the stairs." Caroline's eyes widened. She may not have liked Hayley but she still had an innocent child growing inside of her.

"Is she ok?" Caroline asked.

"Were not sure, I asked Therese to examine her." Elijah murmured. Klaus swallowed hard. Elijah glanced to Caroline and then back to Klaus. "He also gave us a message as well." Marcel rolled his eyes.

"In other words, a warning." He turned to Caroline. "If they don't get her back," He pointed to Caroline. "Then they are going to kill Klaus's child." Caroline gasped. Klaus's jaw clenched before glancing at Elijah.

"Are you expecting me to hand Caroline over?" Klaus asked. Elijah didn't say anything. Caroline looked between them. Elijah shook his head.

"I don't think it would be wise to hand her over, but at the same time we can't risk Hayley's safety or that of your child." Elijah explained. Elijah turned to Caroline. "I do apologize, Miss Caroline, but I am not sure. You have evidence of a spell that has been unleashed upon the Supernatural World that could end it. But at the same time I don't know if I would will to risk Niklaus's child." Caroline nodded. Klaus was about to protest but Caroline cut him off.

"Maybe it is for the best." Klaus turned to her in shock.

"Caroline-

"Klaus, I refuse to have a child put in danger because of me. Elijah is right." Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline, I refuse to hand you over-

"What of your child Klaus? Are you going to put it in danger because you refuse to let me go?" Klaus for once found himself in a difficult position. He didn't want his child hurt, but at the same time he didn't want to lose Caroline. He would lose his light, forever.

"Elijah," Therese said entering the room. She noticed Klaus standing there. "Klaus."

"How is she?" Elijah asked. Therese glanced to Caroline and shook her head.

"Hayley is doing fine, but the child…"

"Is the baby alright?" Caroline asked. She was worried that the child got hurt all because of her.

"The baby is fine…well how fine is fine when the child is human."

"Human?" Elijah shook his head.

"Rest assured it wasn't by Miss Caroline here, the spell wasn't what made the child human. It was the same spell but Ivan clearly was the one to have helped cast it. There is just one problem, I don't understand it but Hayley isn't feeling that well. I am treating her with herbs. She should be fine." Therese reassured. "You can see her if you want." Therese wasn't surprise that Elijah was the only one to see her. Marcel had gone back to the courtyard leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. Klaus that this Traveler Ivan had done this, Klaus hated when someone threatened him or his family. Glancing at Caroline, or someone he cared about. Klaus growled and punched a wall leaving a dent in it. Caroline could see that Klaus was in a difficult position. She could see that he was angry; she always knew that he cared about her.

"I am not having you chose between me and your child." Caroline muttered.

"Caroline-

"No Klaus. Your child is more important than me and you know it." Klaus turned to glare at her.

"I refuse. I won't hand you over." Caroline shook her head.

"You won't have to." Klaus stared at her. "I intend to hand myself over to them."

* * *

Matt wasn't sure what Rebekah had planned all he knew that she had called a friend to come and help them. When there was a knock at the door, Rebekah opened it to reveal a dark skinned middle aged woman. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, her eyes a hazel green.

"Ava, thank you for coming at such short notice." Ava shrugged.

"Well trust me it wasn't for the excitement of seeing you again. It was more to get this over with." Ava sneered before she entered the house. Rebekah rolled her eyes. Ava turned to Matt who stood there. "Please don't tell me the boy is compelled."

"No, he's my friend." Rebekah protested. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"It's true, and I am on vervein. Couldn't be compelled even if she wanted to." Rebekah sighed before handing Ava the book.

"Know anything about this." Ava studied it for a moment.

"I know of Markos and the First Spell, more of a curse on the world if you ask me. But it was more of stories then truly wrote down in a book. I wouldn't know much about anyone that could help you." Rebekah groaned.

"Well how are we supposed to stop him from sending us all to our deaths?" Rebekah complained.

"I may not know much, but I can help you." Matt turned to her.

"What can you do?" Matt asked.

"I can send you two onto the Other Side." Matt stared at her.

"You mean like kill us?" Ava laughed.

"No silly, couldn't kill her remember. She's an original. But I can send you there, and you can talk to any of the spirits. It's almost like astral projection, your there just not you physical form. It's all about who you know, find any old spirit that you can. Particularly one from two thousand years ago." Rebekah nodded.

"So what do we have to do?" She asked.

"Well first, we should go to his house." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So that no one can just enter your house." Matt gave her a look.

"But that doesn't keep witches out only vampires' need an invitation." Ava smirked.

"True, but I can cast a spell that is similar keeping any of the supernatural out unless they have your permission. Think of it as a protection spell to not just let you invite, just anyone in your home."

"Well let's get started." Matt suggested.

* * *

Klaus was glaring at Caroline. How could she think for one second that she could just hand herself over to them. He understood why she was doing it. But he could most likely protect the child and Caroline. He wasn't going to lose his light. Elijah could understand where Klaus was coming from, he knew now that it was true. Klaus was in love with Caroline. Elijah liked Caroline, she reminded him of another little sister. And he knew that Caroline understood Klaus, she was stubborn to say the least. She was strong as well, and he could see that Klaus and Caroline were somewhat the same. He was right when he had said that Klaus had finally met his match. He would hate to see his brother sad and alone once again.

"Perhaps you don't have to hand yourself over." Klaus, Caroline and Elijah turned to Therese. Caroline stared at her for a moment.

"But if I don't then the baby will be harmed because of me." Therese shook her head and stepped over to them.

"You can still hand yourself over, but who said you had to leave with them. Why not just face them." Elijah turned to Klaus.

"We could let Caroline go through with her plan but then we could take down Ivan." Klaus turned to Caroline.

"Fine," Therese nodded.

"Ok, first things first Caroline needs to contact Ivan somehow."

Caroline made her way into the bar thinking about what Therese had said. She hoped that this would work. "_We can't track down Ivan but we can track down a Traveler anywhere in the city. Using Klaus's spies around the city._ _There is a Traveler, at the Bourbon. Caroline must head in there alone though."_ Caroline sat down at a table after ordering a drink. She shouldn't be surprised when a man sat down in front of her. He had to be the Traveler. She swallowed hard.

"You look nervous, I promise I won't bite." She glared at him. "I'm Mark,"

"She's doesn't appear to be interested so why don't you save your time for another." Said a voice. Caroline froze hearing the voice. She swore that she would never hear again. She felt her heart begin to pound. The guy named Mark seemed to take the hint and stood before leaving. Caroline swallowed hard once again nervously. "Well Caroline Forbes, it has been a while." He sat down in front of her. His light crystal blue eyes pierced her own; blue green eyes. He looked somewhat taller, dirty blonde hair and somewhat muscular. She licked her lips, why did he always have to be so damn attractive? But she had to say for once, she found Klaus much more handsome. Then again he was her…what was Klaus to her?

"Jake Archer." Caroline glared at him. "I didn't realize you were back in the city."

"Yes, well I am here for my brother's funeral." Caroline frowned.

"Isaac?" Jake nodded. "He's…" Jake's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, he was a good guy." Jake shrugged. "What happened?"

"Apparently he drowned or something. It doesn't matter though." Caroline gave him a look.

"Don't be like that, you loved him." Jake glared at her.

"Well if you haven't notice there has always been someone to die in my family. I am just use to it. You of all people should know that." Caroline bit her lip. It was true, his parents had died when he was young. Jake studied her for a moment. "I am not sure I buy that you didn't know I was in the city. Sure you didn't doll up yourself just for me." Caroline gave him a look.

"I wouldn't call this dolled up, more of a nice casual and get over yourself; Jake." Caroline muttered. Caroline couldn't help her curiosity though. "So where have you been for the last four years?" Jake smirked.

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Sure you did," He shook his head. "You were always damn clingy Caroline." Caroline glared at him and stood.

"Screw you," She turned to leave. Jake shrugged and shook his head before heading to the bar. Suddenly she found someone standing in front of her.

"Have you decided to surrender?" he asked. Caroline couldn't speak all she did was nod. The Traveler smirked before grabbing her arm and dragging her out the bar.

* * *

Matt and Rebekah lie on his bed staring at the ceiling as Ava spoke.

"Listen to me, the spell only last till midnight. If you don't return to your bodies by then, then you will stay there forever. You won't return to your bodies. This also includes you Rebekah." Ava said. Ava began to chant, he could see the flames on the candles grow as she chanted. Matt slowly felt his eyes close. "Sint duo, sed in rebus ac corpore sed mens spiritualis. Educ illos ad aliam." Matt opened his eyes and looked around. He shook his head.

"Ah Ava I don't think that it worked." He said. Ava sat down. "Ava? Ava!"

"Matt it worked. Were like bodies of our minds. But like spirits." He turned and found Rebekah standing over her body. Matt's eyes widened as he stared down at his own body. "I think I finally understand what some people say when they have an 'out of body experience." Rebekah nodded.

"We need to someone that lived two thousand years ago that knows how to stop Markos." Matt nodded.

"That might be hard, considering what has been happening here." Rebekah turned and gasped. Matt raised an eyebrow staring at the old face leaning against the wall on the side of the room with his arms cross his chest.

"Kol," Rebekah said.

"Bekah, my darling sister it has been a long time." Kol turned to Matt. "Still trying to earn the jock's affections are we Rebekah?" She glared at him. "You are almost as pathetic as Nik, he is still longing after the blonde girl. But I guess he isn't that pathetic since he has finally gotten his chance with her." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, that girl that use to be a vampire. Sorry about what happened to her. But death isn't really something to look forward to right now." Rebekah stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that the Other Side is crumbling. I should warn you that Nik, 'lijah, blonde girl might be in trouble. But not with the Travelers." Matt shook his head.

"Then with who?"

"Mikael." Rebekah stared at him as if he was talking in a different language.

"That's impossible." Kol shook his head.

"No, it's not the Other Side is crumbling. It's been letting some supernatural creatures start coming back from the dead or they are taken and never seen again." Rebekah looked at him.

"What do you mean taken?" Matt asked. Now he was worried. Was Vicki taken?

"I don't know, no one knows. There is just this wind that sweeps up and takes the spirit away. To where is unknown, but they are never seen again." Kol explains.

"Have you seen a girl named Vicki?" Matt asked. Rebekah turned to him.

"Matt we need to find someone over two thousand years ago. Someone like Silas perhaps, we are not here to find a girl." Matt turned to her.

"She's not just any girl she is my sister. I want to make sure that she is ok," Rebekah sighed and glanced back at Kol.

"Well?"

"Sorry mate, I don't know anyone by that name." Matt swallowed hard. "But there is a good chance that she still exists right now." Kol murmured. Kol sighed and turned to Rebekah. "Bekah, you have to tell Nik and Elijah that they don't just have to worry about every supernatural creature becoming human and then dying. They also have to worry about the Other Side. It's crumbling as I said, but imagine disappearing forever it seems." Rebekah shook her head.

"I just can't believe this is all happening because someone Markos was resurrected." Matt nodded.

"Do you know where Silas or Qetsiyah is perhaps?" Kol thought for a moment.

"No. I am not sure if they even exist anymore."

"We have to find someone that lived two thousand years ago." Matt glanced to Rebekah.

"Rebekah, I need to find Vicki."

"But Matt this is important for Caroline." He nodded.

"I know, but Vicki is my sister and I have to know." Kol turned to Rebekah.

"He could go on his own to search." Rebekah bit her lip.

"But what if something happens, we have to return to our bodies before midnight or we could be stuck here forever." Matt nodded.

"It's ok, I will." Rebekah sighed.

"Fine, but please return to our bodies when before midnight." Matt nodded before walking well through the door looking around for Vicki. Kol turned back to Rebekah.

"So how about we start with mother? Shall we?" He asked.

* * *

Caroline was walking through the Cities of the Dead. An old cemetery in New Orleans. She glanced to the Traveler who jerking her around. Shoving Caroline to the ground he spoke.

"Ivan, the girl is here." Caroline looked around finding a man with his back to her. Turning around to her Caroline watched him smirk down at her.

"Caroline Forbes, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Ivan. An old friend of Markos. I am not your average Traveler as you can see though." Caroline stood there for a moment, if he was able to make Hayley's baby human then she knew he wasn't just average. He touched her grey strand of hair. He shakes his head as he circles her. "I do apologize, this is a horrible fate that you have been given. I don't know what's worst at the moment, the fact that you will die. Or the fact that once you are dead, there is a possibility that you will be destroyed along with the Other Side." Suddenly a Traveler cried out in pain before falling to the ground dead. Caroline had been expecting Klaus or Elijah but instead was shocked to find him standing there wiping off the blade of his knife with a cloth.

"Hello Ivan, I see Markos's plans for my niece but I am afraid they are going to have to be put on hold for now." Caroline stared at her uncle in disbelief. Ivan glanced to the dagger in his hands. Ivan's jaw clenched. Caroline noticed how Ivan wasn't smiling now. He raised something from behind his back. Caroline noticed the gun and before she could speak he shot it in Ivan's arm. Ivan groaned in pain before hissing. Caroline noticed the smoke coming from his arm where the bullet was. "Sage bullets, sage is toxic to a witch, remember?" He shot another at his leg, Ivan fell to the ground. Before Caroline could say anything, Charles rushed over and grabbed her. Dragging her off through the tombs and stones. When they made it to his car, Caroline was forced inside before she found him in the driver's seat. He put the gear in drive and sped the car down the street. Caroline was still trying to process. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What the hell happened back there?" She demanded.

"I saved you, now are you alright?"

"That's all you can say, what did you do and what's with that dagger?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Caroline glared at him.

"The hell it does, pull over." He didn't appear to hear her. "Pull over," She yelled. Charles sighed.

"Caroline…"

"No tell me the truth. I have a right to know." She snapped.

"You're right you did." He mumbled. He pulled the car over.

"Care to explain?" She pressed on.

"That dagger is lethal to Travelers, it's one of the seven daggers that had been created back two thousand years ago. Every Venatori." Caroline stared at him.

"A what?"

"A Venatori, it is what your mother, Diana, me, your grandfather and you are."

"And what does that mean? What am I?"

"You are a Venatrix," She stared at him. "A hunter or a huntress."

* * *

Klaus looked around finding a body, Elijah glanced to him confused.

"Something is wrong." Klaus glanced to a man ripping out a bullet. He flashed to him grabbing him around the throat.

"Where is Caroline?" He demanded.

"I wouldn't know, the hunter showed up and took her. I didn't realize they were still around. I thought Cyrus had said he had killed the last of the families." Elijah took a step toward them.

"Ivan," Elijah said.

"Ah the eldest original, we meet again. You're brother doesn't seem to like it when he doesn't get his way. I am not sure right now, but I think that Caroline Forbes might be in for death soon. Or at least something might happen, her body is starting to get to a point of shutting down." Klaus shoved him against the tombstone glaring at him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't kill him brother, perhaps he would be of better use for information." Elijah murmured. Klaus looked at him.

"You're right brother, death would be too kind. Take him back to the house, Elijah I am going to track down Caroline."

* * *

"This doesn't make sense," Caroline snapped. Charles shrugged.

"It's the truth Caroline, hunting has always been in your blood. You don't necessarily hunt vampires but all supernatural creatures. And I am not saying that you have to fight them for the sake of what they are, we usually just protect them from people, from humans. We try to keep things in the Supernatural World under control." Caroline just shook her head.

"Look this is a lot to take in. And I can't just believe this." He nodded.

"Try calling your mother," She rolled her eyes.

"I already tried twice, she's not picking up." She scoffed.

"Try now," He said. She looked at him for a moment before sighing and pulling out her phone. She dialed her mother's number. After two rings, she picked up finally.

_"__Caroline," _

"Mom," Caroline sighed before opening the car door to speak in private with her mother outside out of ear shot from her uncle. "Finally picked up I see."

_"__I'm sorry but I was dealing with some problems in Mystic Falls. How is New Orleans? Is everything alright?" _

"Well everything is fine, but not perfect. It's nice to see uncle Charles and Diana once again. Funny thing happened to me today, besides reading from grandfather's journal about the day you left the city. Care to explain? Or how about the one where I am Venatori? Care to explain that?" There was a slight pause at the end.

_"__I should have known that this would happen. Charles told you didn't he?" _

"Yes, well I suspected something. I don't understand why you would lie to me about this?"

_"__Caroline, I know that you are upset. But you have to understand that I did it for you. To protect you." _Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Protect me? Protect me from what? The Travelers? From vampires, werewolves, witches? What? Because I think I have dealt with things like this longer. I practically became a vampire remember. Now I am human, and…" Caroline was just so mad that she could hardly talked. She always had hated being lied to especially by her family the people that she trusted the most. It angered her, that her mother would do such a thing.

_"__Caroline, I'm sorry but I did it for you. Things are not what they seem. Just, perhaps you should come home." _

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe this. "Mom, that's where Markos is, you want me to hand myself over to him?"

_"__No, but it's safer here then there. Please Caroline you have to understand…"_ Caroline was trying to listen to what her mother was saying but it was hard to ignore the pain that she was feeling at this very moment, she dropped her phone to the ground before grasping at her chest. Feeling as if someone was squeezing her to death, She found no will to keep herself standing before she fell to the ground. _"Caroline? Caroline!" _Her mother's voice called to her.

_"__Caroline!" _She could hear another calling her. But she felt too weak, before she was consumed by darkness.

Notes: So I decided to post another chapter because I owed you guys. And also I should be pretty busy soon. Sint duo, sed in rebus ac corpore sed mens spiritualis. Educ illos ad aliam. Translation: Let the two, but in the other matters of the body: but the spiritual mind. Bring them to another. Venatori: the Hunter Venatrix: Huntress. So what do you think? It doesn't look like Caroline is just going to faint this time. And who is happy to see Kol, back. Mikael is also coming back as well apparently. Ok, I think I loved the idea of the Astral projection, Matt and Rebekah travel to the Other Side. Anyway six reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Charles watched as Caroline was rolled into the emergency room on a gurney. After driving like a maniac to the hospital the paramedics had come to Caroline's aid. A doctor entered the room as nurses were gathering their equipment.

"Patient has no pulse," Said one nurse.

"Let's try restarting the heart." Grabbing the defibrillators, the doctor positioned them on the chest before letting an electric jolt run through her body to her heart.

"Still no pulse sir." He did the same once again letting the volts of electricity travel throughout her body, nothing. A few more tries, and Charles was getting worried watching as the doctors and nurses did all they could for Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was still trying to call Caroline, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He was becoming worried. He would kill the person who had taken Caroline. And if she was hurt or dead, he would make them wish they were dead. When his phone began to ring as he was making his way to the mansion thinking that Caroline might have gone back there. He grabbed it quickly hoping that it was Caroline or someone who knew where she was.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

_"__Klaus, it's Liz Forbes Caroline's mother." _

"Sheriff Forbes to what do I owe the pleasure?" He didn't think telling the sheriff that her daughter was missing at the moment would be the time. Since he was trying to find her right now.

_"__Look I understand that you care for Caroline, but I need you to save her." _Klaus swallowed hard. He wasn't use to really admitting his feelings. But yes of course he cared for Caroline.

"Yes I know, I will protect her. I give you my word."

_"__No, Klaus you don't understand. Caroline's in trouble right now. I just got off the phone with her when Charles explain that Caroline had collapsed on the ground. Hitting her head pretty hard in the process or so he said. He has taken her to the hospital. He told me that she's not breathing." _Klaus felt his heart clench painfully. Caroline…was…dead…No! She couldn't be. _"They haven't confirmed that she is dead. They are doing all they can for her in the ER-_

"What hospital did he take her to?" He demanded.

_"__Tulane Medical Hospital." _Klaus didn't even hear another word because he flashed away heading for the hospital.

xxxxxxxxx

_Matt was walking through the woods not sure which way to go really. He just wanted to find Vicki he had to make sure that she was still around on the Other Side. As he traveled throughout Mystic Falls, he had made himself to where Vicki's body had been found. And sure enough he saw her. He breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. He had always loved his sister, she was the only true family that he had even in death. _

_"__Vicki!" He called to her. She turned around and saw him. She smiled. _

_"__Matt!" She ran over to him before she froze. "Matt…are you dead?" She asked terrified. She would never wish for him to die yet. He had to live a longer life, fall in love, get married have kids. He had to live. Though she had missed her brother. And she wouldn't want him to be right here, right now knowing that there might be a chance that he would disappear forever like the others who had. _

_"__No, I am here through a spell. Something called Astral Projection. So technically this in my spiritual body. I am here through my mind." He moved to hug her. She sighed with relief. _

_"__Matty it's so great to see you. But you should be careful, strange things have been happening in the Other Side. Besides that it's slowly crumbling." She explained. He nodded._

_"__Rebekah and I came here to get help. To learn more about Markos, someone has to have known him more than three thousand or so years ago. Markos has to have a weakness. And we have to stop him, not just before he kills Caroline, or Elena and the Salvatores." Matt muttered. Vicki gave him a look._

_"__You are with that blonde original again?" She asked. He nodded. "Matt I can't make your choices for you but do really think it's a good idea to be with her?" _

_"__She's not that bad Vicki, she can be human too. She is just misunderstood." Vicki shook her head._

_"__That's not what I meant. I always thought that you wanted a normal life, I can see that you like her obviously even through the Other Side. But if you go down that road, you could lose the human life that I know that you want. She is a vampire and an original. She will live forever, is that a choice that you are willing to make?" Matt shook his head._

_"__Vicki it's not like that. Were just…friends." Vicki rolled her eyes._

_"__Matt Donovan don't lie to me. I am your sister, I know you better than anyone else. I always know when you lie. Maybe you think that you are telling the truth right now. But I would say that you care conflicted or in denial." Matt gave her a look._

_"__I am not!" He protested. _

_"__Would you thought Matt? I mean I saw a change in you when she sacrifice herself for you against that hunter. After she had saved and kissed you, I knew that there had been something between you two. And it was confirmed when you agreed to go on a trip around the world with her." Matt folded his arms across her chest. _

_"__We were just traveling, and it was only one night that we all slept together. Adding Nadia of course, I mean we were drunk. That had nothing to do with anything." Vicki sighed._

_"__Think about it Matt, I mean the way you two have gotten closer. Matt is this really the life you want? You are going to grow old and she is going to live forever, you need to leave Mystic Falls, and go to a nice city or town with no vampires, werewolves or pesky witches. You need to meet a nice 'human' girl and marry her and start a family." _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Rebekah had been following Kol for a while. She was growing impatient knowing they only had so little time. Kol glanced to her. _

_"__So Nik banished you huh?" She gave him a look. He chuckled. "I always knew that you were hiding something sister. You aren't as innocent when it comes to family as you think. Oh! But I wish I could have seen Nik dagger you at least. Instead though he banished you, I think that shows mercy." _

_"__Shut up Kol!" She growled. _

_"__Touchy subject I see. Well at least I wasn't the one that let our father come in the city and hunt us down all of us so she could run away with another silly suitor of yours" She glared at him._

_"__He wasn't just another suitor. He was Marcel, and he was apart of the family in a way. And at the time I loved him," Kol rolled his eyes._

_"__You really have bad taste in men. Hmm I guess not so bad this century, you chose a suitor that doesn't seem to even feel the same way about you." Rebekah froze and Kol turned to her with a smirk. "He is quite strong for a human I will give him that. Seeing as he didn't run away screaming when I broke his hand. But come on sister we both know how this is going to end. You will never be with him, just like you could never be with any other you had loved in this past. This time is different I think it won't be because of Nik, or that he will chose something over you. I think it will be just that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings. And on top of that will probably leave this cursed town and find a human girl to settle down with." Rebekah swallowed hard. Yes she had always known that she had chosen the good ones, Matt had been one of them. But she could see that they weren't an eternal love, she knew that just like she wished. He wanted a normal life, and that excluded her. What she would give to be human again, but without the idea of dying like what was happening to Caroline. Kol stopped and turned to gasp. Rebekah and Kol took in the person before them. They both knew that it was not Stefan though. He smirked at them._

_"__Well, well, well look what we have here." _

_"__Silas,"_

_xxxxxxx_

Klaus made his way through the hospital only to be stopped by Caroline's uncle. He was in no mood to talk, he just needed to find Caroline.

"Caroline is in the ER, they are doing all they can." Charles said. Charles knew what Klaus was, and didn't like that he was around Caroline. He hated the idea of his niece becoming one of them. Of course he also didn't know that once Caroline had been a vampire till now since Markos had turned her human. Klaus glanced through the window to the room where Caroline lay in the hospital bed with doctors and nurses working on her. In the room where Caroline lay, the doctors were stimulating another shock of electricity through her body.

"Clear!" The doctor said. Caroline just laid on the bed unconscious. Nothing. "Ok let's try again, clear!" The doctor sighed. "Alright let's call it," He looked down at his watch. "Time of death- There was a gasp and Caroline coughed as she looked around the room. Caroline realized that she was in the hospital. "Well that's shocking," She blinked up at him before hearing movement. She glanced to the door that had just opened and in came Charles and Klaus. Charles walked over to the doctor while Klaus could only stare at her. She swallowed hard.

"How is she?" Charles asked. The doctor turned to Caroline before looking her over and examining her vitals.

"She appears to be fine…" He shook his head. "You have some guardian angel on your side young lady." Caroline nodded. Charles turned to Caroline.

"I am going to call your mother," He said before exited the room, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. She bit her lip, silence was between them.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked. Klaus's hands clenched in fists. He had never felt so weak in his life staring through the window of the ER at Caroline's lifeless body. When he had stared to hear what the doctor was saying he thought his world would end till she suddenly gasped for breath.

"Why didn't you tell me things were getting worse for you love?" His voice with no emotion.

"I didn't want you to worry, you have Hayley and the baby to look after. They are more important than me…" She trailed off watching his face. His seem to spark with anger. How dare she think that she wasn't important?

"You are more important to me Caroline." She gave him a look.

"Than the baby? Klaus, you are going to have a child soon. They should be the ones to come first." Klaus shook his head.

"Hayley and the child are fine right now. You are my concern right now. You should have told me and I would have looked for a way faster."

"Like what?"

"Elijah has informed me that Rebekah and Matt might be on the verge to finding a way to stop Markos and perhaps the spell. It might be able to save you." Klaus told her. "Caroline, I made a promise to help you. And I intend to keep that promise. I won't let you die." She gave him a small smile. As always he did put her first, she had never really been first for anyone. She still wished that he would think about his child. But in a way he was right, it wasn't just about her though. Others were becoming human and dying. And the only way to stop Markos from bringing the Supernatural World down was to help her. Seeing as she was somehow bonded to the spell. She sat up and moved to hug him showing her appreciation. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. He was relieved to feel her in his arms again. He would never let it come to this ever again. He would never let her go. Nothing would stop him from saving her. Caroline was hugging Klaus, and hoping. But at the same time, she had this bad feeling. Even though she wanted to believe those comforting words. She just felt something was yet to come and that perhaps she wouldn't live that long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah glanced to Hayley who was looking rather ill. Therese was giving her some herbal tea it seemed. Therese glanced to Elijah.

"So you have him then?" She asked. Elijah nodded.

"Yes, he is being kept in the cellar. He is unconscious right now. I put sage into his system. But I am going to need some sort of spell to block his powers. Niklaus went to search for Miss Caroline. I hope that she is alright of course. But when they return Niklaus and I intend on interrogating him for answers." Elijah explained. Therese nodded.

"I will see what I can do." She replied grabbing grimore and heading down to the cellar.

"Well I think I am going to go to bed." Hayley said as she made her way up the stairs. As soon as she got to her bedroom door, she knew something was wrong. Pain struck her. She screamed, as she fell to the ground grasping her swollen stomach where the pain was coming from. Elijah hearing her cries flashed up the stairs to where she was.

"What's wrong?" He demanded kneeling down to her. Examining her for any injuries and so forth. Hayley couldn't speak as she suddenly choked with blood. Therese ran up the stairs to find them. Therese ran over to Hayley placing her hands on her stomach, as she began to chant. "What is it?" He asked again.

"You need to get her to the bed now. The baby has to be born now!"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Matt stared at Vicki. He hadn't really been thinking about Rebekah like that. He had been trying to focus on helping Caroline and his friends. Before he could even think about all that she had said, wind seemed to pick up. Vicki's eyes widened. _

_"__Oh no…" _

_"__What is it?" He asked. She shook her head._

_"__You have to leave now," _

_"__Vicki what's going on?" He demanded. _

_"__It's here…for me…it's here to take me next." _

_"__What's here to take you?" Lighting flashed through the sky and suddenly Vicki seemed to lose her balance by the winds voice almost like a suction. Matt grabbed her hand. "Vicki! What's happening?!" He yelled. He was using almost all of his strength to keep her with him. She was starting to be pulled now. She shook her head._

_"__Matt you have to go now! Please tell your friends that they need to find a way to save the Other Side. Some spirits may return to physical world while others disappear forever. I love you Matty, be careful and remember what I said." He shook his head tears starting in his eyes. He was once again going to lose his sister. _

_"__No Vicki! I won't let this happen to you." A tear slipped down her face. _

_"__Goodbye Matt," And with that the force of the wind or some unseen force ripped her from his grasp and just like that she disappeared forever. _

_"__NO!" He screamed falling to his knees. He had lost his sister twice now, his only family. Now he was truly alone knowing that she wasn't on the Other Side watching over him. He put his face in his hands, he was alone. Vicki was gone, forever. _

_xxxxxxxxxxx(Line Break)_

_Rebekah and Kol stared at him as he walked towards them. Rebekah swallowed hard. She didn't really know if they could be hurt by him on the Other Side. Even if they were originals it didn't seem that they had much of their power here. They didn't have their physical bodies. Kol being more of ghost though then Rebekah. Silas studied them for a minute. _

_"__Well I can kind of see the appeal that Stefan might have had with you, other then the most recent doppelganger perhaps he doesn't have the worse taste in women after all." He turned to Kol. "Ah yes, the crazy impulsive brother of the original family. The one that had always been thought to be stupid happened to be right of course. You should have listened to your brother, knowing that when I was once alive I messed with your older half brother Niklaus. Even if he was an original and a hybrid I still got inside his mind. How pathetic he was to torture. He had let himself get weak when he let himself fall for the Forbes girl. I have to say though she does have her perks. A fire that no other I have seen has, even now that she's mortal." Silas murmured. Kol glared at him._

_"__Well I do like how you called me smart." Rebekah gave him a look. "Listen here Silas, we need you to tell us any information that you have on Markos." Silas frowned at the name. _

_"__Markos is in the physical world once again?" He asked in disbelief. Rebekah studied him for a moment._

_"__You didn't know?" She asked. He shook his head. _

_"__I have been too distracted by the annoyance on the Other Side to really pay attention with the latest updates in Mystic Falls. Such as a certain psycho bitch." He muttered._

_"__I heard that!" They turned to the sound. Qetsiyah stepped out of the shadows glaring at Silas. Silas groaned. _

_"__You can't ever hide from this woman, no matter how much I try she won't leave me alone. You think that she would be over me already, and after two thousand years you think that she would have let it go. I hope you are destroyed like the rest of the spirits that have been. Or me," Qetsiyah turned to them._

_"__I hear you are looking to find out some information about Markos is that correct?" Kol nodded. _

_"__Do you know anything?" Rebekah asked. Qetsiyah shook her head. _

_"__Not much but what we do know, he came from a tribe or something before they became the first people that were witches. Some say that the coven was formed for the great god known as the Old One or sometime it's written of the Horned God. Though by watching as people have sometimes served this supposed god that they believe in some believe their beliefs to be Satan, Dragon, Evil One, King of the Bottomless pit, Bilé,_ _Shaitan…"_

_"__So what they believe in Satanism?" Rebekah asked. Silas rolled his eyes._

_"__No those were back in the times of beliefs of ancient gods. Let's just say they serve Markos because they believe he's a god." Kol raised an eyebrow._

_"__Well is he? I mean he was able to take back the magic the supernatural. Reverting Caroline back to human." Qetsiyah shrugged._

_"__No he just happens to be the first warlock to ever exist, it is said that the Old One bestowed him with his true power. Some even believe that it's more than that. Some believed that physical or human form of the Old One. Sometimes people would think of him like Jesus or something." Qetsiyah said. _

_"__Great so that's what makes him powerful. The fact that he is the first witch in history back in ancient times." Kol muttered. Qetsiyah shrugged. _

_"__There is one person that might know about Markos." _

_"__Who is it?" Rebekah asked._

_"__His name is Severus, but he is very dangerous." Silas smirked._

_"__When you speak with him, do not stare at him or he will take your soul." Kol raised an eyerow._

_"__I can stare at wall and find it more interesting than staring at a person unlike Bekah," Rebekah gave him a look. Qetsiyah shook her head._

_"__You will want to look though, think of him like the myth of Medusa. Except for the eyesight." _

_"__Where can we find him?" _

_"__You would have to go to Greece to find him, but lucky for you all you have to do is call him. Say this: Severus, Great Spirit of the warlock he once was. We summon you, come to us." Kol raised his eyebrows._

_"__That's it?" Kol murmured. Silas chuckled._

_"__There is a catch, you have to say this in the witch's language while at the same time you need to be under a full moon." Good thing it was a full moon tonight. Rebekah realized that she had to be back by midnight. By look of the sky it around eleven o'clock now. _

_"__Well we better do it fast before I stay here as a spirit forever."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Caroline was lying on her hospital bed, Klaus had gone to get Caroline some food. Since she was hungry, he had seemed very attentive to her. Never leaving her side till now. It was around eleven, when her uncle came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright,"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? And why are you staying with him of all people? Do you even know what he's done? What he is for that matter?" Caroline nodded.

"I've always known uncle Charles. Because he came to town when I turned into a vampire." Charles stared at her in shock. "Yes, I know about vampires because I was once, one."

"But-

"Now I am human, because of a warlock back in Mystic Falls. His name is Markos he is from like ancient times, and returned from the dead. He did a spell that took reverted the magic of the vampire in me. The blood was what had turned me, so the blood just became blood and so I was reverted back to being human. But there is a slight consequence, because we were reverted back that also meant that we were dead. The only thing that kept me alive as a vampire was the blood, without it…"

"You are just a walking corpse going back to being dead slowly." Her uncle finished.

"I guess you could put it like that." He touched the strand of grey hair.

"So you are dying, that's what happened tonight. You were close to it. Is there a way that you can be saved?" She shrugged.

"Klaus and his brother are working on it. There helping me, but also because of the supernatural world. An ancient spell that had created magic to the supernatural. So vampires, werewolves, and witches are all on line for possibly death here."

"I would say that this is probably a good thing, but that doesn't me I want you to die. Even if you were a vampire, you are still family after all." She smiled at him. "I will try to help you as well. We are hunters after all, we don't go down without a fight." He explained. She chuckled, before glancing to Klaus standing in the doorway. Charles followed hard gaze before standing up. "I will leave you now, I have to go home to check on Diana. But we will be back tomorrow morning," He promised. "Good night," Klaus moved to her handing her a sandwich.

"Ugh I will be so happy to get out of here tomorrow, I always hated hospital cafeteria food." She chuckled before taking a bite of her sandwich. Klaus nodded.

"I could always cook for you again," She smiled.

"I would like that, Oh! Can you make pasta carbonara?"Klaus smirked at her knowingly. "Oh who am I kidding you probably know almost every recipe in the world." Klaus shrugged.

"I will admit I don't know how to cook a lot of Danish food. But I know how to make an apple pastry." She rolled her eyes.

"That sounds good." Klaus's phone rang before he answered it.

"Elijah," He said. Caroline watched Klaus's face seeing as she could not use vampire hearing to over hear the conversation like she use to.

_"__Niklaus, I am so sorry." _Klaus's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Sorry for what?" There was a slight pause at the end. Caroline wondered what was going on. "Elijah,"

_"__Niklaus, you had a girl." _Klaus smiled and then frowned at the word 'had.'

Note: So sorry this is overdue. I hope I made up for it by making it a longer chapter. I have just started school, and it has been pretty busy. Math isn't so easy for me. I am already having to go to Math lab, but I think it might also be because of the fact my teacher is from china and it's hard to understand her. Especially when Math isn't my best subject. So yeah, cliffhanger. Not a lot of Caroline besides the fact that he was worried about her. That she nearly died and their little small talk. But I promise you we are getting to a big Klaroline chapter next, there will of course be some devastation first. Klaus is going to need Caroline's support. But there is going to be something special for both of them. I actually didn't make up the whole Horned god thing. It was actually believed in Greece back in ancient times. Kind of like the greek goddess Hecate. I took the idea and made it with Markos. So could Markos actually be a god or something? I also was bringing it back to Matt and Rebekah a lot in this chapter because I thought we deserved to know what was happening. Besides I have to say I am impressed with myself on this whole Astral projection thing. I like it a lot. Klaroline NEXT. Hint, hint they get closer. Lol Six reviews and I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. Because I don't have class, it's labor day. I still need to post another chapter for The Blood Reign of New Orleans. Anyway thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


End file.
